Secrets that makes love stronger
by inu-chans girl
Summary: A camping trip they will never forget, with privilages, a secret they will never forget...A romance that they will cherish forever, Lemon Chapter 24 up!
1. You can be so annoying

Chapter 1: You can be so annoying  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Inu-yasha even though I wish I did. he's so HOTT! Good Job Rumiko at creating him.  
  
"Finally back!" Kagome said jumping out of the well. "I hate school. Why even have school if you hate it?"  
  
"Took you long enough wench." Inu-yasha said jumping down from his tree.  
  
"Well I can't be here all the time you know! I have to go to school." Kagome said walking towards him.  
  
"Well I don't care. You have to be here more often so we can get the Jewel Shards." Inu-yasha said walking away.  
  
"Hey just a minute, I don't have to come back if I don't want to. It's none of your business what I do and what I have to do." Kagome said running up to him. "Hey are you even listening to me?"  
  
Inu-yasha didn't even look at her. "Do you think I even care what you do?"  
  
"Um. maybe why?" Kagome asked him puzzled.  
  
"You wench I DON'T care what you do! SO stop telling me about your little life!" Inu-yasha screamed at her.  
  
Kagome had tears in her eyes, "SIT"  
  
Inu-yasha fell head first on the ground.  
  
"Teaches you not to mess with me." Kagome said walking towards the village.  
  
"Wench." Inu-yasha whispered to himself.  
  
"I heard that" Kagome yelled walking towards the village.  
  
"Feh as if I cared" Inu-yasha said catching up to her.  
  
Kagome heard what Inu-yasha said but ignored him. Inu-yasha froze.  
  
"What's wrong Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Kikyou." Inu-yasha whispered.  
  
"What?" Kagome said confused.  
  
Inu-yasha ran as fast as he can into the forest.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Well what do u think? Don't worry I'm almost done the 2nd chapter. PLZ review and yes there will be lemon in this story. and for Kikyou lovers I'm sorry but she's gonna die! Cause I HATE her with all my life 


	2. The feelings are out, but only to Kikyou...

Chapter 2: The feelings are out, but only to Kikyou?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"He's coming closer." Kikyou whispered, "I can finally take him to hell with me and I'll take his soul away from him. no one can stop me now."  
  
Inu-yasha finally stopped when he saw Kikyou in front of him.  
  
"Kikyou." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Inuyasha." Kikyou said going up to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked a bit louder than a whisper.  
  
"I want you to come to hell with me. not because I want to avenge you but because I. love you" Kikyou said trying to hug him.  
  
Inuyasha pushed her away and turned his back towards her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 'Why does Inuyasha always do this? Can't he see how much I love him? Why can't he get over Kikyou huh? She.She..She's dead for crying outloud! Why can't he learn how to love someone else instead of that bitch?' Kagome asked herself running in the woods.  
  
Kagome came to a stop when she saw Inuyasha's back turned towards Kikyou.  
  
'I have to hide. a there that tree.' Kagome said to herself running behind the tree.  
  
"Look Kikyou we have to talk." Inuyasha said.  
  
"About what? Don't you want to be with me? To live a life in hell with me?" Kikyou said putting her arms around his waist.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pushed them off of him.  
  
"Inuyasha I've never seen you like this! What's wrong with you?" Kikyou said.  
  
'Ya Inuyasha your not acting like yourself' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kikyou I. I don't. I don't love you anymore." Inuyasha said turing around and looking into Kikyou's dead and lifeless eyes.  
  
"WHHAT?" Kikyou asked outloud.  
  
'WHAT?' Kagome asked herself all shocked.  
  
"Yes you heard me. I love someone else. someone that's kind, beautiful, sweet, lovable." Inuyasha said still looking into her eyes.  
  
"So you have found someone else.would it be. my reincarnation?" Kikyou asked him looking down at the ground.  
  
"Y. Yes it is." Inuyasha said looking at the ground too not daring to look up into her eyes.  
  
'OH MY GOSH! THIS CAN'T BE! I'M DREAMING I NOW I AM! WAIT MAYBE I'M GOING CRAZY! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE! OH MY GOSH I HOPE HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT I'M HERE!' Kagome though with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I knew that you would fall for her the way she fell for you, you guys are really close together." Kikyou said as tears were welling in her eyes.  
  
"Kikyou please try to understand." Inuyasha said walking up to her.  
  
"NO YOU GET AWAY FROM ME. YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD LOVE ME FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID. YOU WENT TO GO SEE A BITCH. A BITCH THAT'S MAKING YOU FALL FOR HER AND YOU ARE! WELL GUESS WHAT INUYASHA SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE LONG CAUSE I WILL TAKE HER SOUL AND I WILL COME BACK TO LIFE AGAIN AND KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Kikyou said yelling at him.  
  
"NO you will NOT kill Kagome! I will protect her you bitch! If it's the last thing I do! If you touch her I will KILL you!" Inuyasha said running towards her.  
  
Kikyou vanished and came up behind him and hugged him tightly to her body.  
  
"Let go of me!" Inuyasha said yelling.  
  
"Your coming to hell with me RIGHT NOW!" Kikyou said opening the portal to hell.  
  
"NOOOOOOO INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled running out of her hiding spot.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hehe evilness. I will add the next chappy up soon! I'm working on it right now! Its gonna be VERY good. PLZ update soon! 


	3. Saved but dead

Chapter 3 :Saved but dead.  
  
Disclaimer : Thank you to all my reviewers, you have no idea how great it feels when you review my story. I love you all! **************************************************************************** * "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out.  
  
"Let go of him RIGHT now!" Kagome demanded pulling out her bow and arrows and point one of her arrows at Kikyou.  
  
"Go ahead shoot me." Kikyou said.  
  
Kagome started shaking not knowing what to do.  
  
"Kagome if you shoot her you will have your whole soul back." Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
"But if you miss and hit Inuyasha he will die and you will loose him forever and I will be here trying to kill you once and for all" Kikyou said letting go of Inuyasha and taking a grip on Kagome's arm.  
  
"Hey let me go!" Kagome yelled out.  
  
"Let her go!" Inuyasha said running towards her.  
  
Kikyou started opening to portal to hell once again but with Kagome. Kikyou put her hand on Kagome's mouth.  
  
"You decide now Inuyasha its either you that comes to hell with me or the person you love more than anything in the world you decide." Kikyou said going lower into the ground.  
  
"LET GO OF HER!" Inuyasha said tears in his eyes. "I don't want to looser her." Now crying.  
  
Kikyou started glowing so did Kagome, "She's leaving now said good-bye."  
  
Kagome's eyes were slowly starting to close. "Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome whispered loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and pulling her out of the hell hole.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let her take you away from me." Inuyasha said holding Kagome close to him.  
  
"If I can't get her this time then I'll get her later." Kikyou said going down the hole.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T" Inuyasha said going after Kikyou dropping Kagome on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha reached her, "Now its your turn to die, again. Say your good- byes."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her one more time and slashed her in two.  
  
"NOOOOOO" Kikyou said, her last words only to Inuyasha. "Good-bye Inuyasha, give my soul to Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha had tears in his eyes as he saw his old love die in his arms. "As you wish." Inuyasha whispered going up to Kagome with Kikyou in his arms. "Here Kagome accept Kikyou's last wish."  
  
"What do you mean." Kagome said getting off from the ground.  
  
"Kikyou wanted me to give you her soul, so you can have a real soul and not only half." Inuyasha said showing Kikyou to him.  
  
"Oh my gosh, she's dead." Kagome said finally up.  
  
"Yes she is." Inuyasha whispered to her. "She wants you to have her soul."  
  
Inuyasha handed her Kikyou. Kagome touched her and she started glowing.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome said her eyes slowly closing.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Oh what's gonna happen now????? Will she get her soul or will Kikyou come back to life??? Read to find out, Review plz 


	4. A secret

Chapter 4 : A secret.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she started glowing pink. Kagome's eyes were closed tightly. Inuyasha knew that she as in pain as she started screaming.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there 'cause he knew he couldn't do anything for her at the moment.  
  
"IT HURTS!!!!" Kagome screamed louder.  
  
Inuyasha had tears in his eyes. He knew Kagome was a fighter but this must hurt a lot for her to scream so loud. Kagome finally stopped screaming and she stopped glowing. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said running to he side. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Mmm, ya I'm fine I guess." Kagome said getting up.  
  
Kagome looked beside her and saw a dead Kikyou.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't mean for it to end this way!" Kagome said running beside Kikyou.  
  
"Kagome listen to me. I'm the one who killed her." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome putting an arm around her.  
  
"But I thought that-" Kagome was stopped with Inuyasha's finger to her lips.  
  
"You though that I still loved her even though I told her that you were the one I loved?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "So that means that it wasn't a dream I had. It was real?"  
  
"Yes Kagome. It's real." Inuyasha said now hugging her.  
  
"I'm so glad that I know how you feel *sniff* at first I thought I was just a shard detector *sniff* but now I know the truth." Kagome said crying in his arms.  
  
"Shh its alright now. You may have had been my shard detector at the beginning but now you're my Kagome that I will always love." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha. I always did and always will. I hope you don't forget that." Kagome said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry I promise I will always protect you and I will never forget that you love me." Inuyasha said leaning in and kissing Kagome.  
  
'His lips, there so warm and welcoming, and now their my lips.' Kagome thought kissing him back with all the love she can give him.  
  
Their kiss was warm and sweet. And it was Kagome's first kiss with the person she was willing to give herself to. Kagome and Inuyasha both broke their kiss apart at the same time to get some air.  
  
"Come on we better get going." Inuyasha said still holding Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Hai. But were are we going to put Kikyou?" Kagome said looking at Kikyou's dead body.  
  
"We will bring her and we'll burn her in the fire." Inuyasha said picking up Kikyou.  
  
"Ok then. Let's go." Kagome said walking in front of him. "I bet you anything when we get back Sango and Miroku will be fighting." Kagome said with a laugh.  
  
"Feh. I wouldn't be surprised." Inuyasha said. "Kagome I just wanted to ask you if we can keep our relationship a secret."  
  
"What? But why?" Kagome said stopping and turning around to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Well because I don't want you to get hurt because of our relation. And Sango and Miroku will ask us question's and its more fun."  
  
"I guess. But I will have trouble trying to hide my feelings." Kagome said still looking at his strait in the eyes.  
  
"Same here. but we can manage right? We have been hiding our love for each other for a really long time. And then at night we can have our own time together." Inuyasha said walking up to her still holding Kikyou on his back. "My god she's so heavy. Come on let's go."  
  
"So were keeping it a secret right?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ok fine with me. But you know they will find out sooner or later." Kagome said.  
  
"I know but let's act as if we didn't even admit our feelings. Lets just act the way we always do towards each other." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
End for now!  
  
So what did ya think? PLZ review. Thnx you to all the ppl that review. And yes Ill try to write longer chapters. This one was pretty long. 


	5. Something seem's different

Chapter 5: Miroku will not get his way.  
  
"Hey guys" Sango yelled running up to her best friend and Inuyasha. "Me and Miroku were worried about you guys and-"  
  
Sango stopped talking when she saw a dead Kikyou on Inuyasha's back. "What happened to her? How come she's dead?"  
  
"Well I killed her." Inuyasha said putting Kikyou on the ground. "It was time for her to move on and for her to stop trying to bring me to hell."  
  
"Lady Kagome did you get half of your soul back?" Miroku asked coming from behind Sango.  
  
"Hai. I'm so glad that I'm a whole person again." Kagome jumped into the air.  
  
"Hey Kagome will you come with me to the hot springs?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hai. I'll go get my bag and put my bow and arrows away in Kaede's hut. Will you come?" Kagome asked walking slowly away.  
  
"Hai." Sango said running up to her.  
  
Sango turned around and looked at Miroku. "You are NOT following!" And she turned back and walked with her friend.  
  
"Wow I'm surprised that you killed Kikyou. I thought that you were in love with her." Miroku said looking at Kikyou.  
  
"Nope. I guess I got over her. What's the point in loving someone who's dead?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know. But you found someone else right?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied picking up Kikyou and bringing her towards the hut.  
  
"What do you think Kaede will say when she see's her dead sister again." Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"I'm not sure but I don't think that she will be too happy." Miroku said looking towards where the girls walked away.  
  
"Don't you even think about it Miroku. You know Sango will probably slap you away and Kagome will... yell her ass off and I will become deaf." Inuyasha said arriving at the village.  
  
"Miroku can you-" Inuyasha cut off knowing that Miroku was gone.  
  
"MIROKU you bastard get your ass back here!" Inuyasha said running towards the hut and putting Kikyou in it and running towards were the girls were.  
  
"So what happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked getting into the water.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked all happy.  
  
"Well you seem happier than usual." Sango said swimming closer to her. "Something must've had happened."  
  
"What?!" Kagome asked getting into the warm water. "No nothing happened. I wouldn't hide any thing from you, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Hai. I do know but I don't know something seems different." Sango said looking around.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
So what did ya think? Little cliff hanger there. Yes I will try to make a lemon. It will fit in with the story pretty soon. 


	6. Trying to hold the love back

Chapter 6: Trying to hold the love back  
  
Sango took her boomerang and shot it right at Miroku's head.  
  
"OWW! That really hurt!" Miroku screamed.  
  
"MIROKU!" Inuyasha said landing right where the girls were.  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome yelled still in the water.  
  
Thump  
  
"Come on Kagome lets leave." Sango said giving Kagome her clothes and running towards the bushes.  
  
Inuyasha's spell finally wore off.  
  
"God damn it I hate it when I get sat." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well you shouldn't of had come here." Miroku said walking up to him.  
  
"Neither should have had you. Sango told you not to come but did you listen to her? No of course not!" Inuyasha yelled. "Come on we better get back at the hut and make supper."  
  
The girls arrived at the hut.  
  
"I'm sorry that the bath was short." Sango said putting her head down.  
  
"Nah its alright." Kagome said patting her back. "I don't mind really. Come on lets get cooking."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. Back so soon." Sango said as she saw the boys come in the hut.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said sitting down. "Come on cook faster I wanna eat."  
  
"Inuyasha patients you will eat sooner than you think. Let the ladies take their time." Miroku said looking at Kikyou's body.  
  
"What will you do with the body?" Kagome said sitting beside Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I think I will burn it just like Kaede did the first time she died." Inuyasha said looking at her dead body.  
  
Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her and was leaning in for a kiss when Sango asked Kagome, "What are you two doing? It looked as if he was going to kiss you?"  
  
"What are you talking about Sango? As if I would kiss a wench like that?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"HEY I'M NOT A WENCH!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Hai. You are. You've always been one!" Inuyasha screamed louder.  
  
"FINE THEN!" Kagome ran out of the hut trying to hold her laugh.  
  
"Great now you made Kagome mad." Sango said. "You should go talk to her NOW! Before her dinner gets cold."  
  
"FINE! But please save me some food." Inuyasha pleaded going outside.  
  
"Alright but just go." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha walked outside and started sniffing. Inuyasha started running towards her smell.  
  
"There you are!" He said landing beside her.  
  
"Gosh its so hard, faking that we didn't admit our feelings to one another." Kagome said hugging him.  
  
Kagome inhaled his scent. "Mmm... you smell so good."  
  
Inuyasha hugged her back. "I love you so much did you know that?"  
  
"Hai Inuyasha." Kagome said looking into his golden eyes. "You mean the world to me and I can't live with out you no matter what."  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes, "Kagome I love you too..." leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Kagome looked at him and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Inuyasha started licking her lips with his tong. She automatically open her mouth allowing him to take over her mouth with his tong.  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss wanting air. "Your lips taste so good."  
  
Kagome looked at him with a smile. "Come on we better get going before Miroku tries to molest Sango or gets dirty ideas."  
  
Inuyasha started to take the lead.  
  
"Hey come back here!" Kagome said running towards him.  
  
Kagome stopped running as she got right beside him. She suddenly grabbed his hand.  
  
"Your hands are warm." Kagome said.  
  
"Well thank you." Inuyasha said walking hand-in-hand with Kagome's.  
  
When they arrived they walked into the hut still holding hands.  
  
"Oh my gosh what the hell!" Inuyasha asked out loud.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Oh whats gonna happen? Review and I will update sooner! LOL im so evil... 


	7. Dirty things,yet love is strong

Chapter 7: Dirty things...yet love is strong  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry I didn't update fast...I've been having a bad week...and I'm not really inspired but now I'm all good! I'm in a cheery mood! *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&**&*&*&*&  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared as they saw what Miroku was doing to Kikyou's dead body.  
  
"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled at him while squeezing Kagome's hand.  
  
"Ouch my hand!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
Inuyasha immediately let go of her hand.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF KIKYOU NAKED YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I...I...didn't...I'm sorry" Miroku said getting off of Kikyou and putting his clothes back on. Kagome turned around not wanting to see Miroku naked.  
  
"Inuyasha...I can explain..." Miroku started but was cut off by Inuyasha screaming.  
  
"HOW FUCKEN DARE YOU! KIKYOU IS DEAD AND YOU'RE ON TOP OF HER NAKED! CAN'T YOU RESPECT SOMEONE'S DEATH?" Inuyasha ran out of the hut with such rage.  
  
Kagome just stared at Miroku in shock. Miroku looking at the ground. After 10 minutes of deadly silence Miroku spoke up. "I'm so sorry...it was just that..."  
  
"Don't tell me Miroku...I have no intention of knowing...Inuyasha does...tell him not me..."Kagome said leaving a studded Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked for Inuyasha when she found him in a tree. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled to the top of her lungs.  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Come down here for a sec." Kagome asked.  
  
"NO I WON'T! I'M TOO PISSED OFF!" He yelled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome just stared at him. 'He still has feelings for Kikyou, I know he does by the way he's acting towards me.' Kagome had tears in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked down at Kagome. They both locked into each other's glance. He knew that she was going to cry until he saw the tears come out free from her eyes, he saw her turn her gaze from him and run into the forest.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He jumped out of the tree and went after her. 'Why is she crying now?'  
  
Inuyasha stopped as he saw Kagome sitting by herself on a tree root. He just stared at her thinking about how beautiful she was with the moon shining on her gorgeous body.  
  
"Kagome" He whispered going up to her.  
  
"I know you still have feeling's for Kikyou...don't deny it." Kagome whispered looking at him face tear stained.  
  
"Me? Iie...I don't..." Inuyasha said sitting beside her putting his arm around her shoulders bringing her body to lean into him. "You have to believe me on this."  
  
"But the way you were mad about Miroku and Kikyou. It looked as if you were still in love with her and totally forgot about me." Kagome said leaning on him as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"It seemed like it but I don't feel anything towards Kikyou any more. You're the only one that I want to be with because..."Inuyasha said looking into her crystal eyes. "I love you..."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up. "You really mean this? From the bottom of your heart?" She whispered her face close to his.  
  
"Hai. From the bottom of my only heart." Inuyasha said pressing his lips onto hers.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes slowly as she kissed him back. Inuyasha licked her lips begging for entrance to her mouth. Kagome gladly opened her mouth. Their tongs doing a dance. They both pulled away from each other at the same time for air. When they were about to kiss again they heard a voice, "Kagome? Inuyasha together? Well this is a surprise!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&&*&*& Contest Who is the person? Send me reviews to tell me!  
  
Oh who's the person? I wonder, I wonder... PLZ review...I haven't gotten many reviews and I feel left out...plz tell me what you think about the story...flames are accepted...*sniff sniff* 


	8. Miroku's being a hentai again!

Chapter 8: Miroku is being a hentai again!  
  
"Oh my gosh SANGO?!" Kagome said looking at Sango.  
  
"Hai, its me! Since when are you and Inuyasha together?" Sango asked holding her boomerang (sorry forgot the name).  
  
"Well...uh you know...he he" Kagome said blushing.  
  
"BUT IF YOU TELL ANYBODY YOUR HEAD WILL BE MINE!" Inuyasha said glaring at Sango.  
  
"Don't worry I won't. I swear. So where's Miroku?" Sango said looking everywhere.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome froze.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked quizzically.  
  
"Nothing!" Inuyasha and Kagome said together.  
  
Sango just stared at them as if they were crazy. "Ok then I think I might as well get going."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sango leaving and sighed. "She better not tell any one." Inuyasha still looking in her direction.  
  
Kagome took Inuyasha's face and turned it so that it was facing hers. "Don't worry, I trust her. She won't tell anyone." Kagome pressed her lips against his.  
  
He licked her lips begging for entrance. She granted his wish. Their tongs danced together as the both parted after what seems like for eternity but for real was 1 minute.  
  
"I love you so much you know that?" Inuyasha told her rubbing her thighs.  
  
"I do know. I love you too. More than you will ever know." Kagome said bringing Inuyasha on her.  
  
Inuyasha lied Kagome down on the dirt and kissed her on her neck.  
  
"Mmm Inuyasha" Kagome moaned.  
  
Inuyasha started sucking on Kagome's neck really hard.  
  
"Inuyasha...your so..."Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence because her lips were captured by Inuyasha's.  
  
He then went back to her neck.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" A woman yelled from a distance.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.  
  
"Sango!" They both said.  
  
They got up and started running towards the sound.  
  
"Climb on my back." Inuyasha said as he crouched down.  
  
Kagome got on his back and he ran at full speed.  
  
When they arrived at the village they ran into the hut. What they saw was unbearable. "MIROKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SANGO??" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I, I..." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome said running and pushing off Miroku that was on top of Sango.  
  
Kagome hugged her friend tightly. "How dare you Miroku? This is Sango, Kikyou, Sango." Kagome pointed at Kikyou then Sango.  
  
"Come on lets get your clothes on and get the hell out of here." Inuyasha said looking at the girls.  
  
"Well you see *giggle* me and Miroku were having...having..." Sango said stuttering.  
  
"Having WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Kagome said together  
  
"SEX!" Miroku yelled to them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked looking at them. "WHAT!!!!!!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&  
  
Oh wow! Sango and Miroku? But why did she yell? Find out sooner if u review. More reviews faster story. PLZ review I feel lonely! 


	9. Talks and fun

Chapter 9: Talks and fun  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine *sniff* if only he was...I can still wish you know! Thank you to all the reviewers. I appreciate it a lot! Luv ya all!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"You guys were having sex?" Kagome asked her best friend while she was relaxing in the hot spring, "but this is Miroku!"  
  
"I know I know...it's just that I love him so much, and he loves me." Sango said washing her body.  
  
Kagome stopped relaxing and took a puff and put liquid soap on it. "He told you he loved you?"  
  
"Hai. Why do you ask?" Sango asked her putting away the puff.  
  
"No its just that Miroku is always asking people to bear his child and it just seems weird you know." Kagome said getting out of the water.  
  
Sango handed her a pink towel. "I know it seems weird but he didn't have sex with any one else. So he must love me right?"  
  
"I guess so." Kagome said putting on her clothes. "Come on we better get going."  
  
The girls arrived at the hut while the boys were making the food. "Mmm it smells good." Sango said as she kissed Miroku on the cheek.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the two. "Inuyasha can I talk to you for a sec in the hut please?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut. Inuyasha sat down and pulled Kagome onto his lap. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Kagome wrapped his arms around him. "Well I was talking to Sango and she told me that Miroku told her that he loved her."  
  
Inuyasha put his head on her shoulder inhaling her cherry blossom scent. "Really? How can he tell her he loves her when he had sex with Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome put her hand in his long silver hair. "I know it's so weird. And she thinks that he didn't have sex with any one. He's going to have to tell her or else I will."  
  
Inuyasha put his head back up and looked at her. "You care a lot about Sango don't you?"  
  
Kagome stopped with his hair but still had her hand in it. "Oh coarse she's my best friend."  
  
Inuyasha kissed her softly then it got more intimate. He lied Kagome on the bed and started to take off her clothes. "You know if you're not ready then we don't have to do this."  
  
"I have waited all my life for this with you." Kagome said looking at him.  
  
Inuyasha took off her top when a black bra was in his way. "Damn" Inuyasha cursed under his breath.  
  
Kagome giggled. She started taking off his haori. He was topless in front of her. She stared at his hotness.  
  
"You like what you see?" Inuyasha asked taking off her bra.  
  
"Ya!" Kagome said kissing him passionately.  
  
Inuyasha took off her skirt. He saw her panties. He took them off with a flick on the wrists. He stared at her in awe. She looked like an angel that fell from the sky. Kagome then took off his pants and looked at his manliness. 'He's so Horney! I love him so much!' Inuyasha put his dick at her entrance. "Are you ready for this? It's going to hurt though."  
  
"I know it will but it's a necessary pain." Kagome said kissing his neck.  
  
Inuyasha then kissed her lips. He entered her fast but after that not making a move. Kagome shut her eyes tightly and a hurtful moan was heard from her mouth a tear rolled down her cheeks. She then gave him a signal to let him continue. He pumped in and out slowly. "Inu..yasha!"  
  
"Kagome.." He said moaning louder. He pumped in and out faster and faster.  
  
Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips and he went in deeper. She was closing in on him. She was getting tighter and tighter. "INUYASHA! KAGOME!" They both climaxed. His seed going in her.  
  
Inuyasha rolled off of her and wrapped his haori around him and her.  
  
"Night my love." Inuyasha said kissing her lips gently.  
  
"Night Inuyasha." Kagome said leaning her head on him.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Lemon yay! Review plz! Love you all! 


	10. Going, Going Gone!

Chapter : 10 Going, Going, Gone!  
  
Disclaimer: Thank you to all my reviewers! I know it wasn't the best lemon but don't worry ill make a better one soon.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Did you hear that Miroku?" Asked Sango looking towards the hut.  
  
"Iie. I didn't hear anything. Are you sure your not hearing things?" Miroku asked her while eating his supper.  
  
Sango just kept on looking towards the hut with a grin on her face. `I hope that what I think happened, happened. Kagome has been wanting to do this for a long time.'  
  
****In the hut****  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking at the beauty lying down beside him.  
  
Kagome was indeed asleep. He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Kagome wake up we have to go and eat. They'll be wondering what we were doing!"  
  
Kagome opened an eye. "Well that's their problem." Kagome got up and looked at Inuyasha. "Were mates now and I don't care what the world would say about us. As long as we love each other." Kagome kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I guess your right. But still..." Inuyasha said looking at the bed.  
  
"Come on lets go then." Kagome said while putting on her clothes.  
  
****Outside****  
  
"Wow you guys took pretty long to have your little 'talk'" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"You shut up! You don't want me to kick your ass now do you?" Inuyasha asked him sitting down.  
  
"Iie. I don't think that tonight would be good. And anyways we have to be ready for tomorrow." Miroku said looking at the fire.  
  
"What do you mean ready?" Sango asked him petting Kirara at the same time.  
  
"Don't you remember Kagome said that she would take us to her time and bring us to a camp. She told us that last week." Miroku said walking over to Sango.  
  
"NANI???? Its tomorrow?? Oh no I'm not ready!!! I'm such a baka! Well we better get packing then!" Kagome said running into the hut.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all looked at Kagome run into the hut.  
  
"Feh, she'll be back." Inuyasha said going into a tree. "I'm sleeping out here tonight."  
  
"Are you sure? Its kind of chilly don't you think?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"Iie. I'll be fine don't worry." Inuyasha said lying down on a branch.  
  
Sango and Miroku both entered the hut. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" Sango asked her best friend.  
  
"Hai! Now I am." Kagome said putting out her sleeping bag and climbing in. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking all over the room.  
  
"Oh he's sleeping outside tonight." Miroku told her giving a peck to Sango. "Good night Sango."  
  
Sango smiled sweetly "Good night Miroku."  
  
Sango went into her sleeping bag and Miroku into his.  
  
'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought before sleeping. 'I love you...' After that last thought sleep took over her and she slept.  
  
'Kagome...' Inuyasha thought. 'We are now mates. But we can't tell anyone yet. I love you so much that I want to prove it to everyone but that means that I won't be able to protect you any longer...' Then he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
****Next day****  
  
"So are we ready to go now?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"Hai! Hai! I'm ready how about you Kag-" Sango was cut off by looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome was trying to put all her stuff into her big yellow bag. "Grr...It won't fit!" Kagome then took her foot and stomped on the stuff trying to make it fit.  
  
"Lady Kagome. Maybe you should just carry some of the things." Miroku asked walking up to her.  
  
"Ya.. I guess so. Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"NANI???" Inuyasha replied from outside.  
  
"I need your help!" Kagome said looking at Sango and Miroku holding hands.  
  
"Were going to wait by the well. Come on Kirara." Sango said walking out of the hut with Miroku and Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha walked in the hut. "What do you need help with?"  
  
"My bag. There's some things that I can't put in it so your going to have to carry my bag while I hold some of the things." Kagome told him.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said picking up the bag.  
  
Kagome grinned at him. "Come on lets go."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got to the well. When they got there Sango and Miroku were making out. "Ahem!" Inuyasha said a bit loudly. "Are we ready to go now."  
  
"Hehe Gomen." Sango said letting go of Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Sango linked arms and Inuyasha and Miroku linked arms while Kirara was on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"1...2...3...Go!" Kagome yelled as they all jumped threw. "And off we go!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Yay! Chapter 10 done. Well I'll try to update soon. I'll try to make another lemon soon. But I don't know for who Kag/Inu again! Or Mir/Sag. Tell me your opinion. Review plz. 


	11. The first day in Kagome's time

Chapter 11: The first day in Kagome's time!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers I love you all! I will try to write longer chapters. Inuyasha does not unfortunately belong to me Cries  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku finally arrived at Kagome's time. Inuyasha helped everyone get out of the well. When they got out of the well house Sango and Miroku looked everywhere in awe.  
  
"So this is your time?" Sango asked eyes wide open.  
  
Kagome grinned at her friend. "It sure is. How do you find it?"  
  
Miroku and Sango were out of words. Inuyasha and Kagome just smiled at their friends.  
  
Kagome's mom came out of the house, "Kagome sweetie! Your back!"  
  
Miroku and Sango both looked at Kagome's mom and bowed at her. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Miroku then quickly took Kagome's mom's hand into his and asked his usual question. "Will you please bear my-"  
  
Thonk  
  
Miroku lied there on the ground unconscious. "He always asks that same damn question even though he's with me!" Sango said putting away her hiraikotsu.  
  
Kagome's mom looked at her daughters friends, "You must be Sango am I right? And that must be Miroku I'm sure about that, and who might this cute little animal be?"  
  
Sango just nodded at every answer Kagome's mom said. "Oh this is my pet Kirara."  
  
"Well you guys must be hungry. Come on in and I'll fix you guys a little something." Kagome's mom offered.  
  
"Thanks mom." Kagome said following her mom.  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome as Sango followed Kagome and Kirara on Sango's shoulder. Kagome stopped walking, "Aren't you going to bring in Miroku?"  
  
Sango looked over her shoulder. "I guess it would be kind of harsh to leave him out here."  
  
Sango then bragged him by the collar. Kagome smiled sweetly at her friend. When they got into the house Miroku started mumbling. Inuyasha then walked into the room, "I think Miroku is awake now."  
  
Sango looked at him, "Ya unfortunately." She dropped him hearing a thunk when his head met the floor.  
  
"Ouch." Miroku said standing up while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Sango and Kagome both laughed at Miroku knowing that his head still hurt from Sango's hiraikotsu.  
  
The gang all walked into the room. "I got you some chips out and I made Inuyasha some ramen because he didn't stop whining."  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, "You know you can try to eat something different."  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha responded stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
Kagome just smiled at him and went to sit at the table where her friends where.  
  
"Here Kirara try some." Sango said feeding Kirara some chips.  
  
Kirara did her cute little noise in agreement. (I love that sound its so kawaii!)  
  
"So when do I have to drive you over at the camp site?" Kagome's mom asked her daughter.  
  
"Well, I guess tomorrow would be good right guys?" Kagome asked her friends.  
  
"Ya that would be good. The faster we go the better it is." Miroku said giving his plate to Kagome's mom.  
  
Night time  
  
Kagome and Sango both took their showers and were ready to go to sleep in Kagome's room. Kagome had the bed and Sango the floor.  
  
"I love it here in your time. Everything is so much simpler. But there are a lot of houses and things." Sango said brushing her long hair.  
  
Kagome was on her bed resting. "I know! But its weird but I love it more in the feudal era. Everything is so clean."  
  
Sango finished brushing her hair and went into her sleeping bag. "I can't wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Same here. It's going to be so much fun!" Kagome said looking out her window from her bed to see Inuyasha staring at her from the tree. Kagome smiled and turned off her light. "Good night Sango."  
  
"Good night Kagome." Sango said turning her head around and facing the wall.  
  
Kagome looked out her window to see Inuyasha still looking at her. "Good night Inuyasha. I love you." She whispered knowing that Inuyasha can hear her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "Good night my love." And he fell asleep on his branch as did Kagome in her bed.  
  
Next Day  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Kagome said waking up Sango.  
  
Sango woke up all cranky. "Konnichiwa"  
  
"Sango you ok? You sound all grumpy." Kagome said taking her clothes out of her closet.  
  
Sango looked at her friend putting on her usual clothes. "You know how I am when I get woken up by someone."  
  
Kagome grinned, "Ya you get all cranky and mad at everything. But after you get all better."  
  
The girls both walked down the stairs into the kitchen. They were both greeted by Inuyasha and Miroku, "Konnichiwa."  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Sango and Kagome both said at the same time.  
  
"Since when are you guys up before us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Inuyasha said. He walked up to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "I was watching you all night sleeping, you look like an angel in heaven."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. When her and Inuyasha both turned around they saw Miroku and Sango making out.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at each other. "Kagome may I please talk to you in your room?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both rushed up into her room. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe Miroku is going around and making out with every girl he sees!" Kagome yelled sitting on her bed.  
  
Inuyasha sat on her bed beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders, she leaned her head on his shoulder in comfort. "Kagome I hope you know I would never do that to you."  
  
Kagome took her head off his shoulder, "I hope you don't. I would be so heartbroken."  
  
Inuyasha kissed her passionately. Kagome kissed him back giving all the love she had to him. He licked her lips wanting to enter her mouth wanting to feel her sweetness on his tongue. She opened her mouth granting his wish. His shoved his tongue in her mouth needing her by the second. Their tongues danced feeling each other and wanting more. Inuyasha let go of her needing air.  
  
"KAGOME!! INUYASHA!! COME DOWN HERE!" Kagome's mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "OK!" With that tone of voice Inuyasha knew that she was disappointed that they had to stop kissing.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha hugged not wanting to let go of each other. "Come on lets go." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ya..." Kagome whispered back letting go of him.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both walked down the stairs.  
  
"There you guys were! We were wondering where you were." Sango said eating pancakes.  
  
"Ya...same here..." Kagome said sitting down beside Miroku.  
  
"I bet I know what you were doing! You were-"  
  
Thonk  
  
"That hentai I swear I'm gonna..." Sango said stopping her sentence.  
  
Kirara was on the table eating her food. "It's good huh?" Sango asked her petting her on the head.  
  
Afternoon  
  
"Ok is everything ready?" Kagome's mom asked the kids when they were in the car.  
  
"Hai!" Kagome replied grabbing Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting beside each other with Miroku on the right side and Inuyasha in the middle and Kagome on the left side. Sango decided to sit in the front because Miroku tried to but didn't succeed.  
  
"They all their barf bags incase they get sick." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. They both stared at each other knowing what the other was thinking. 'Oh gods I want to kiss him so badly' 'Oh gods I want to kiss her so badly'  
  
"Ok then here we go." Kagome's mom said starting the engine.  
  
Wow this was a long chapter! I'm so proud of myself. taps myself on the back and I finished this in computer class. Please review! I'll update faster! And try to make the chapters long. 


	12. Camping fun

Chapter 12: Camping fun part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. I haven't updated in a while because I am busy with summer school curses but I'll try to update faster. Love ya all! If you wonder where Shippo is in the story he's with Kaede  
  
The car ride was bumpy and fun. My friend got sick in the car but thankfully we had bags so that she could throw up in. Otherwise it was great.   
  
Right now were going to pitch up the tent. The boys and Sango are waiting for me outside. I'm in the washroom right now...how sad. Well I'll write in you again tonight...oh and me and Inuyasha are still together...we love each other so much but no one knows except for Sango.   
  
Love Kagome  
  
Kagome put her diary back in her backpack and walked out of the washroom. She walked over to her friends when she saw Inuyasha fiddling around with the tent poles. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"   
  
"I'm trying to fix these broken poles." He was kicking them trying to put them together.   
  
"Hai...this is very entertaining actually." Miroku said sitting beside Sango, his arm around her.  
  
Inuyasha gave a quick death glare that made Miroku shut up in a second.   
  
Kagome giggled and looked at Inuyasha here I'll show you how to put up a tent.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Well now that the tent is FINALLY up! We can go swimming!" Kagome said grabbing Sango and pulling her into the tent. "Were just going to go put on our bathing suits and we will meet you guys at the lake."   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku just blinked as they saw the girls go into the tent.   
  
"Why don't we go put on our bathing suits?" Miroku said still looking at the tent.   
  
"Hai..." Inuyasha said walking away slowly to go into his tent. 'I wonder how Kagome looks like in her bathing suit... I bet you she looks so beautiful. I can't wait to see how she looks like.'   
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Ok now where are those guys?" Sango asked outloud. Kilala was in her arms and everyone was asking her what kind of animal that was. So Sango was getting a bit fed up.   
  
Kagome looked and didn't see them anywhere. "I have no idea. I'm getting a bit worried."   
  
"Why don't we go swim and if there not back for supper than we can tell someone." Sango said putting down Kilala.   
  
"Ok..." Kagome whispered looking back to their tents. 'Inuyasha come back soon.'   
  
The girls swam for 2 hours when the guys finally poped up in their swimming suits.   
  
"THERE YOU GUYS ARE WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Sango asked walking up to them.  
  
"Well...um..we went...looking around...in the forest..." Miroku said studdering from the fear of an angry Sango.   
  
While Sango was yelling at Miroku Kagome pulled Inuyasha away from the scene and went at the side of the lake where trees hid them.   
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "I was so worried Inuyasha..."   
  
Inuyasha hugged her back. "I'm sorry...I went to look in the forest and we sort of got lost...but there's this place that I want to show you tonight. Its only gonna be me and you..."   
  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "I can't wait."   
  
Inuyasha bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Trust me your gonna like it..."   
  
"Kagome! Where are you?" Sango screamed out looking for her friend.   
  
"Oh we better get going." Kagome said letting go on Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome walked out of the mini forest with Inuyasha following her from behind.   
  
"There you guys were. Come on lets go swimming!" Sango said pulling Kagome into the water.   
  
The guys then both grinned and ran into the cold water also. The gang both swam to a little raft in the lake.   
  
"Oh finally I can take a little rest." Kagome said lying down on the raft.   
  
Inuyasha grinned and when Kagome's eyes were closed he grabbed her bridal style and threw her in the water.   
  
Kagome's head poped up from the water to see her friends laughing. "Real nice Inuyasha!" She screamed.   
  
Inuyasha just laughed. Miroku went behind Sango and pushed her into the water also. "Oops...I tripped."   
  
Kagome laughed when she saw Sango's head pop out of the water also.   
  
"Oh you are SO going to die Miroku!" Sango said going back onto the floating raft.   
  
For hours the group where all fighting each other. It was boys vs. girls, and of coarse the boys won.   
  
It was now night time when they decided to go back to the camp site.  
  
When they arrived at the site the girls went into their tent and got changed while the boys started the cooking.   
  
Meanwhile in the tent  
  
"That was so fun!" Kagome said putting on her black tank top.   
  
"Hai! It was." Sango said petting Kilala because she was already changed. "Hey did Inuyasha tell you where him and Miroku went before?"  
  
"Hai." Kagome said putting on her pants.   
  
"Did he tell you that he wanted to show you some place special?" Sango asked tieing up her, still dripping hair.   
  
"Hai! Did Miroku ask you the same thing?" Kagome asked sitting down on her sleeping bag.  
  
"Hai! I wonder where he's taking me." Sango said petting Kilala again. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Hai I am." Kagome said standing up.   
  
"Are you hungry Kilala?" Sango asked her pet.   
  
Kilala did her cute little sound that we all love!  
  
Sango stood up and Kagome, Kilala, and Sango all walked out of the tent.  
  
"Mmm...it smells good. What are you cooking?" Kagome asked sitting beside Inuyasha.   
  
"FINALLY WE CAN GO GET CHANGED! YOU GUYS TOOK LONG ENOUGH!" Inuyasha yelled getting up and walking towards his tent.   
  
"We will be back ladies." Miroku said walking away.   
  
"Well Inuyasha really wanted to go and get changed." Sango said looking at her friend. "What's wrong?"   
  
Kagome was in tears. "He got mad at me because it took me long to get changed. Now he's yelling at me so that the whole camp site can hear." She was now bursting out in tears.   
  
"Hey, its alright!" Sango said going to sit beside her friend putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Kagome stood up and turned towards Sango. "If Inuyasha asks I'm going to go take some fresh air in the forest."   
  
Kagome left in a flash. 'How can he get mad over a little thing like that? I mean I am his girlfriend and he just goes and yells at me!' Kagome walked slower and she came to a stop. She looked around her when she walked towards the strong scent of Cherry Blossoms. She then came to a field of Cherry Blossoms. Her eyes took in the beautiful site of Cherry Blossoms, pink and white. 'Its so beautiful.'   
  
"Kagome...." A voice whispered from behind her.  
  
Kagome turned sharply to the direction of where she came from. 'I thought I just heard a voice behind me.' She then looked back at the Cherry Blossoms when she felt a pair of arms go around her from the back.  
  
"Kagome...I finally found you..." The voice said.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw...  
  
And another chapter done. It might not be as long as I had hoped but I thought I should end it here. Now can you guess who this person is? PLZ review your answer and comments. I am doing the next chapter right now so it should hopefully be up soon. Love Inu-chans girl. 


	13. A night spent alone

Chapter 13: A night I'll always remember  
  
Disclaimer: Thank you sooooooooooooo much for all the wonderful reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO  
  
much! I Appreciate them soooooooo much! It made me feel like writing much more. This chapter has  
  
a lot of romantic stuff, its mostly Kagome and Inuyasha. I love you all!

* * *

Kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha standing behind her holding her in his arms. She turned  
  
to look back at the Cherry Blossoms. "What do you want?" She asked whispering tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sango told me that you had left. She told me that you were mad at me for yelling at you." Inuyasha   
  
said looking down at her inhaling her sweet scent.  
  
Kagome pulled away from his embrance. "Do you just expect me to run back into your arms after   
  
you yelled at me like that?" Kagome asked walking towards one of the Cherry tree's.   
  
Inuyasha looked at her walk away from him. 'She's so beautiful'. He slowly walked towards her the   
  
scent of fresh tears entering him. 'She's crying...'  
  
"Kagome..." He whispered putting his arms around her waist. "I love you...I always will, I didn't   
  
mean to honestly. Its just that Miroku got me mad and-"  
  
"So you took all your anger on me right?" Kagome said cutting him off unwrapping his arms and   
  
turning to look at him.   
  
Inuyasha looked at her hugging her. She burried her head into his chest and cried some more. "If   
  
you love me like you say you do you wouldn't of had taken your anger on me." She muffled but   
  
Inuyasha heard everything she said.  
  
He hugged her harder bringing comfort to her. "I DO love you. You have to believe me on that one. I  
  
love you more than life itself." He said closing his eyes leaning his head on her hers.  
  
After a couple of minutes Kagome looked up at Inuyasha still in his embrance. "Swear to me that   
  
you will never leave my side no matter what happens."   
  
Inuyasha looked into her brown eyes. "I swear on my life that I will never leave your side." He said  
  
lifting her chin up and kissing her soft pink lips.

* * *

Back at the camp  
  
"I wonder what their doing?" Sango asked looking at Miroku who was sitting by the fire.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and grinned. Sango glared at him knowing what he was thinking. "Miroku get   
  
that nasty thought out of you perverted mind right now!"   
  
"I didn't say anything...what's that loud sound?" Miroku said looking towards the lake.   
  
Sango turned around and saw a bunch of people going towards the lake. "Wonder what's going on.  
  
Let's go check it out."   
  
Sango and Miroku both stood up and walked towards the lake.   
  
"What a warm night it is." Sango said looking up at the sky staring at the stars.   
  
Miroku looked at her, 'Too bad now I won't be able to keep her warm'. He grinned. 'Now's my chance   
  
to hold her hand.'   
  
Miroku walked closer to her and closer. When he was close enough he stuck out his hand. 'Almost   
  
there...'   
  
"Hehehe got it!" Miroku said outloud right when he was grabbing but he didn't succeed.   
  
"You were going to go for my hand am I right?" Sango said holding her hand up into the air.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango's hand and pouted. "Here." Sango said giving her hand to Miroku.   
  
Miroku looked at Sango's hand and gladly took it into his hand. "I wonder what that loud sound is?"   
  
Sango looked at the group of people moving at the beach. "Kagome once told me what it was. She   
  
said that that sound is very catchy stuff and people like to what is it again...dance around to it."   
  
The couple finally got to the dancing people where the music was very loud and the people were  
  
dancing.   
  
The both looked eyes very wide looking at the people.

* * *

Meanwhile  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were kissing passionatly. The both pulled away for some air.   
  
"Kagome just remember that I love you more than anything in the world and that I would never let   
  
you go no matter what." Inuyasha said holding her in his arms.  
  
Kagome grinned, "And the same for me my hanyou."   
  
She started kissing him on his lips with more fierce then before. He kissed her back with more   
  
passion. He roamed his hands over her back and he pinned her to a Cherry tree. He pinned her  
  
hands over her head so that she couldn't move.   
  
He stopped kissing her lips and went to her neck.  
  
"Mmm....Inu...yasha..." Kagome moaned as she let her lover kiss her neck. She felt him harden and  
  
felt him start to suck on her soft warm flesh. "Inuyasha...we...shouldn't...not here."   
  
"I(suck)don't(suck)care." Inuyasha said letting go of her arms.   
  
She held his head while he was still sucking on her flesh. Inuyasha felt her breast's harden on his   
  
chest as she pushed herself on him. He stopped sucking on her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What's that loud sound?" He asked her still holding her.  
  
Kagome listened attentivly. "That's music!"   
  
"What's music?" Inuyasha asked looking around him.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way back." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha off her.   
  
Inuyasha frowned knowing that they won't be able to do anything for the rest of the night.   
  
The couple walked hand in hand and Kagome explained to him what music and a dance was. At   
  
first he didn't know what it was but after a while he got it.   
  
"I think I know why there's a bunch of loud music." Kagome said looking at her hanyou.   
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked her.   
  
"There's supposed to be a dance tonight so I think that's why there's so much loud music." Kagome  
  
said letting go of his hand.   
  
The couple arrived at the camp site and didn't see Sango or Miroku.   
  
"Where can those two be?" Inuyasha asked himself looking around.   
  
Kagome went to look into her tent and saw Kilala sleeping. 'That's odd Sango always brings Kilala  
  
with her.' Kagome shook Kilala and the little demon woke up. "Hey Kilala."   
  
Inuyasha walked out of the tent and heard Kagome talking, 'Is she talking to herself?'   
  
Inuyasha walked into the tent. "Kagome who are you-" He saw Kagome talking to Kilala.   
  
"Do you know where Sango and Miroku went?" Kagome asked Kilala.   
  
Inuyasha crouched down next to Kagome. "Do you think she knows where they are?" He   
  
whispered.   
  
Kilala then shook her head back and forth and went back to sleep. "I guess she doesn't know where  
  
they are." Kagome said standing up.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both walked out of the tent. "Maybe there at the dance." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Maybe." Kagome and Inuyasha both walked to where the dance was.   
  
When they finally got there what they saw shocked them. Sango was dirty dancing with Miroku.  
  
"What the fuck are they doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome eyes wide open.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked not being able to hear him thanks to the music.   
  
Inuyasha just shook his head and looked at the couple that were rubbing themselves on eachother.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome walk away from the little party. He saw her laughing and   
  
followed her.   
  
When they were far away thats when Kagome burst out laughing. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked   
  
her.   
  
Kagome finally relaxed and answered. "Its so funny seeing them dirty dancing."   
  
Inuyasha looked at her confused and thats when Kagome got the message that he didn't   
  
understand. "Dirty dancing is when two people rub their body's together while moving around."   
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide open. "So that's what Sango and Miroku were doing?"   
  
Kagome giggled and put her arms around his waist. "Yup."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in the eyes and kissed her lips.   
  
After a couple of seconds they parted. They were still holding eachother. Kagome leaned her head  
  
on his chest since she was smaller than him she couldn't reach his shoulder.  
  
"I still can't believe that Sango doesn't know what Miroku did with Kikyou's dead body." Kagome   
  
whispered her eyes closed.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome tighter, "I know. But what do you think Sango's reaction would be if we told  
  
her that? Wouldn't you be shocked if someone came up to you and told you that I did that with   
  
Kikyou's dead body?"   
  
Kagome lifted her head from his chest and looked at him in the eyes. "I would probably believe it."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. "What?"  
  
Kagome let go of Inuyasha and turned her back to him. "I mean you love her so much. I wouldn't be  
  
surprised if you did something like that. I'm her reincarnation. I'm just her replica, I come from the  
  
future not the past. How can we be destined to be if I come from 500 years in the future? Have you  
  
ever thought about that?"   
  
Inuyasha looked at her then back at the ground. He smelt salt which ment that she was crying again.  
  
He walked up to her and turned her body so that she was facing him. She was staring at the ground   
  
he saw the tears fall to the ground. He lifted her head up so she can look at him. "Kagome...I don't...  
  
know what to say but all I know is that I loved Kikyou. Your the person that's in my heart. I wouldn't  
  
care if you 1000 years from the future. I love you. Even if your her reincarnation, your a different person.  
  
Your not Kikyou, you'll never be her. She's dead to me and your alive."   
  
Kagome looked at him in the eyes. "Do you mean it?"   
  
He hugged her. Held her closer than he ever did. "I mean it more than I ever meant anything."   
  
Kagome started crying harder. "Just hold me please."

* * *

At the dance  
  
Sango and Miroku finally finished dancing. "Wow that was so fun!" Sango said looking at Miroku.  
  
"I never knew that you had that kind of side." Miroku said walking towards a mini bar.   
  
The couple sat down.   
  
"Can I get you anything?" The bar tender asked.   
  
Miroku looked at Sango, "What do you wish to drink?"   
  
Sango looked around and saw a blue drink she pointed at it. "I want that." She said to the bar tender.   
  
"Alright. One Sex on the beach comming right up." The bar tender said walking away.   
  
Miroku looked at Sango, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"   
  
Sango grinned. "Nope but now you did."   
  
Sango looked around as if she was searching for something, "Hey do you know where Kagome and  
  
Inuyasha are? I haven't seen them ever since Kagome went running into the forest."  
  
Miroku looked all over, "I haven't seen them either."   
  
"Here you go miss." The bar tender said giving her drink.  
  
"Thank you." Sango said looking at her drink. She sniffed it then took a little sip. "Mmm...this is   
  
good!"  
  
Miroku looked around at the people dancing. 'This is a night I won't forget. Because after I will bring  
  
Sango to the place that I wanted to show her.'  
  
Sango had finished her drink. "Yawn! I'm getting tired Miroku. Let's go back to the camp site."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and frowned. "But there's a place that I wanted to show you."   
  
"But I'm too tired. You can show me tomorrow." Sango said standing up and walking away.  
  
Miroku followed her all the way back to the camp site.

* * *

Meanwhile   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking around the lake quietly holding hands.  
  
Kagome finally broke the silence. "Its such a beautiful night isn't it?"   
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky and saw the stars and moon. "Its not as beautiful as you."   
  
Kagome turned around and looked at him and grinned. "Thank you."   
  
The couple stopped walking. Kagome ran up to the beach and sat down on the sand. Inuyasha   
  
following her.   
  
They both looked at the lake. 'She is so beautiful. The moonlight shining down on her. It just makes  
  
me want to kiss her forever.' Inuyasha thought all the while staring at her.   
  
Kagome was smiling and turned around when she felt eyes on her. "Inuyasha are you ok?"   
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts. "Hai Hai! I'm fine."   
  
Kagome was listening to the music that was in the background because of the dance. "I love this   
  
song." She said while doing little designs in the sand.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw a bunch of peple dancing slowly. 'I can probably ask Kagome to  
  
dance with me.'   
  
Inuyasha stood up stook out his hand. "Kagome will you please dance with me?"   
  
Kagome looked at him and took his hand. "With pleaseure."   
  
Inuyasha then pulled Kagome close to him and he held her close to him. She put her arms around  
  
his waist. She leaned her head on his chest. The danced until the song was over. They parted.   
  
Kagome looked at him in the eyes as he did also. The slowly got closer until their was only a little   
  
gap in between each other. The felt each other's breath mixing, "I love you" Inuyasha said until the   
  
gap was closed with a deep kiss. Inuyasha ran his tounge on her bottom lip. Knowing what he wanted   
  
Kagome opened her mouth and he slipped his tounge into her mouth. Their toungs danced until they   
  
both ran out of air. They parted.  
  
"Come on we better get going." Kagome said still holding Inuyasha's waist.  
  
"Hai Sango and Miroku are probably back to the camp ground." Inuyasha said giving Kagome one   
  
last kiss.   
  
The couple walked back to the camp site.   
  
"Well good night." Inuyasha said infront of his and Miroku's tent.  
  
"Good night." Kagome said walking into her and Sango's tent.   
  
Kagome looked around and saw Sango sleeping in her sleeping bag. She grinned and got changed.   
  
Kagome looked into her bag and found her diary and started writing about her day.  
  
Well what do you think about this chapter? There were a lot of romantic parts. I am writing the next   
  
chapter right now. There will probably be a lemon, I'm not sure if there should be a lemon or not. Plz  
  
tell me if their should be and between who Kagome and Inuyasha or Sango and Miroku? Love ya all! 


	14. Hiking troubles

Chapter 14: Hiking troubles  
  
Disclaimer: Thank you all for the reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL!! This is probably the longest chapter I have  
  
written in any of my stories. This chapter contains lemon its between Inuyasha and Kagome. So all of  
  
you hentai's out there here is your lemon.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sun shining down on her face. 'What time is it?' Kagome asked herself as  
  
she looked around the tent for the time when she saw her best friend still asleep beside her.  
  
Grinning Kagome walked out the small tent trying not to make so much noise so that she wouldn't  
  
wake up her friend.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome walk out of her tent.  
  
"EEK!" Kagome jumped. "I didn't know you woke up this early in the morning." Kagome said walking  
  
up to her lover and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha looked around and didn't see anyone else that was up in the camp ground. "I think a lot of  
  
people are still asleep from last night."  
  
Kagome looked around and didn't see anyone. "I guess so..."  
  
"Well I made breakfeast." Inuyasha said handing Kagome her a plate of food.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said as she started eating away.  
  
"No problem." Inuyasha said eating as well.  
  
"Good morning to both of you!" Sango said getting out of the tent.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both turned around and said their good mornings. The group of friends all had  
  
their breakfeast in quiet.  
  
The finished their food and did the dishes.  
  
"Kagome would you like to come and take a shower with me?" Sango asked Kagome while walking  
  
to their tent to get her things.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and agreed.

* * *

In the washroom  
  
Kagome went into her own stall as did Sango. Kagome was washing herself but then stopped when  
  
she didn't hear any other water running. "Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai?" Sango asked fiddling with her bath robe.  
  
"How come your not taking a shower?" Kagome asked getting out of the shower.  
  
Kagome found her friend staring at her when she got out.  
  
"I(snif)don't(snif)know how(snif)to(snif)turn on(snif)the tap(snif)." Sango said fiddling around with her  
  
bath robe some more.  
  
Kagome fell anime style and got right back up. "Sometimes you just crack me up Sango."  
  
Kagome walked over to the shower and turned it on. "There its all good. Now when your done just  
  
come out and I will go close it for you alright?"  
  
Sango whipped a tear. "Thank you." Sango then entered the shower.  
  
Kagome looked at her friend and turned around to comb her hair. 'I still won't forget last night. I never  
  
will."

* * *

Flashback  
  
Kagome was listening to the music that was in the background because of the dance. "I love this  
  
song." She said while doing little designs in the sand.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw a bunch of people dancing slowly. 'I can probably ask Kagome to  
  
dance with me.'  
  
Inuyasha stood up stuck out his hand. "Kagome will you please dance with me?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and took his hand. "With pleaseure."  
  
Inuyasha then pulled Kagome close to him and he held her close to him. She put her arms around  
  
his waist. She leaned her head on his chest. The danced until the song was over. They parted.  
  
Kagome looked at him in the eyes as he did also. They slowly got closer until their was only a little  
  
gap in between each other. They felt each other's breath mixing, "I love you" Inuyasha said until the  
  
gap was closed with a deep kiss. Inuyasha ran his tounge on her bottom lip. Knowing what he wanted  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and he slipped his tounge into her mouth. Their toungs danced until they  
  
both ran out of air. They parted.

* * *

End flashback  
  
Kagome hugged herself. 'I'll never forget.'  
  
"AHHH!! IT BURNS!!!" Sango yelled from her shower.  
  
Kagome dropped her comb and ran to where Sango was. She opened the shower door and saw  
  
Sango in a corner embracing herself.  
  
Kagome ran to the shower tap and closed it. "Few...are you done?" Kagome asked her friend whipping her  
  
forehead.  
  
Sango sighed. "Hai I am."

* * *

Meanwhile  
  
Inuyasha went into the tent and got dressed. Miroku was finally up. "So what do you want to do today?"  
  
Inuyasha asked putting on his top.  
  
Miroku was doing the samething as Inuyasha, "Well I wanted to go on a hike with Sango while you get  
  
to go with Kagome."  
  
"Sure..but hey wait a second! Why do you want me to go alone with Kagome? Why don't we go with  
  
you guys?" Inuyasha said fixing his sleeping bag.  
  
"Well I want to be alone with my Sango and you can be alone with Kagome." Miroku said putting on his  
  
pants.  
  
"Why would I want to be with that wench?" Inuyasha said standing up.  
  
"Something must've had happened last night when you went to look for her." Miroku told him standing also.  
  
"I would never do such a thing with a bitch like her." Inuyasha said heading towards the opening.

* * *

Meanwhile  
  
"Are you hurt?" Kagome asked Sango as they were walking up to their tent.  
  
"No No! I'm fine." Sango said smiling to her friend.  
  
The girls both entered the tent and put their things away without talking.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Sango asked looking at her friend.  
  
"Hai! The guys are yelling at each other again." Kagome said putting her stuff back in her bag.  
  
"Let's listen." Sango said putting her ear to the side of the tent.  
  
Kagome giggled and did the same thing.  
  
"Something must've had happened to you guys last night. Tell me the details." Miroku pleaded.  
  
"STOP asking me these damn questions! Nothing happened between me and that wench." Inuyasha said  
  
walking out of the tent.  
  
"I know something happened because you guys didn't come back until late." Miroku said following Inuyasha  
  
from not far behind.  
  
Kagome became red as she heard Inuyasha keep on lying to Miroku when something really did happen  
  
between them.  
  
"Kagome can I ask you something?" Sango asked taking her ear away from the side of the tent.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Kagome asked sitting cross legged on the the tent floor.  
  
"Did something actually happen between you and Inuyasha last night? I mean since I know that you guys  
  
are together you can oblivously tell me right?" Sango pleaded to her friend.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Hai something did happen...but I won't tell you...it's Inuyasha's and mine little secret."  
  
Kagome said walking out of the tent.  
  
"Hey Kagome come back here!" Sango screamed at her friend following her.  
  
"Hey Sango!" Miroku said walking up to her.  
  
"Oh good morning sweety." Sango said giving Miroku a sweet morning kiss.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Kagome asked sitting down at a table that was in front of the tents.  
  
"Well I was hopping that we can go hiking." Miroku said to the group of friends.  
  
"Really!" Kagome said jumping up and down.  
  
"Hai! But the thing is that I only want to go with Sango...so I guess that you will be stuck with Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and turned his back and walked towards the tent.  
  
"Inuyasha you get back here right now!" Kagome yelled but he ignored her and walked into his tent.  
  
Kagome turned towards her friends and made a fake smile, "Look why don't you guys go ahead and  
  
we'll go on later after I finish talking to him."  
  
Sango and Miroku both looked at each other and then at Kagome. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai we'll be fine! I've been here lots of times. I know this place very well. Just go on without us. Wait  
  
I'll go and give you guys my map." Kagome said running into her tent and getting her map out with  
  
Sango's hiking bag.  
  
"Here you go." Kagome said giving them her map and Sango's stuff.  
  
"Alright. Oh Kilala is comming with us. Is that alright?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at Kilala, "Of coarse it is!"  
  
The couple then walked away and went towards the forest.  
  
Kagome sighed 'Now I have to go and take care of my hanyou.'  
  
Kagome unzipped the opening of the tent and walked in then closed it. "Inuyasha why are you being  
  
so stubborn about going hiking?"  
  
Inuyasha was lying on his sleeping bag on his back, he didn't say anything.  
  
"Inuyasha why aren't you answering?" Kagome asked walking up to him. She was hovering over him.  
  
She bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. She felt Inuyasha take his hand and press her head  
  
so that she could deepen the kiss. She felt Inuyasha lick her bottom lip she automatically knew what  
  
he wanted and she granted his wish by opening her mouth. Next thing you knew Inuyasha was on top  
  
of Kagome kissing her passionatly. Inuyasha then left her mouth and went to her neck. He nibbled her  
  
and sucked. Kagome took her hands and pushed his head slightly.  
  
"Mmm...Inuyasha.." She moaned his name.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her and gave her the horny little grin. She gave him the same grin and he kissed  
  
her lips once more.  
  
Kagome felt him get hard. She pushed herself onto him. He kissed her with more wanting in him. He  
  
kissed her lower and lower until he reached her white top. He started taking off her top. He felt her taking  
  
off his haori. When he finally got threw with the white top he then saw her bra.  
  
"Damn thing..so fuckin confusing..." Inuyasha grunted fiddling with the bra.  
  
Kagome giggled. She moved her hands onto his muscular chest that she loved. She roamed her hands all  
  
over his chest.  
  
Inuyasha finally got her bra off and stared at her well grown breasts. Kagome blushed. She then took off  
  
the rest of his clothing as he did the same to her.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at each other and Inuyasha kissed her on the lips. Kagome felt him  
  
go lower and lower until he reached her brests. He started to lick them slowly then he nibbled them.  
  
"Ohh..Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned arching her back.  
  
Inuyasha then started going lower until he reached her opening. The licked around it slowly the went a bit  
  
faster. He heard her moaned which encouraged him to do more. He slipped in on finger and he started to  
  
pump back and forth.  
  
"Mmm...more..." Kagome moaned a bit louder.  
  
He pumped some more until he felt her start to get tighter. She was nearing her orgasim. When she was at the  
  
edge he stopped pumping and took his finger out.  
  
"Aww..."Kagome sighed.  
  
Inuyasha knew that he was just so damn horny that he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He then looked  
  
at her and kissed her on the lips. He entered her.  
  
"YES!" Kagome yelled holding Inuyasha's shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha kept on kissing her as he pumped inside on her. Her moans kept getting louder and louder. People  
  
at the camp ground started wondering.  
  
Inuyasha pumped harder and harder as he felt her tighten. He knew he was going to explode soon but he wanted  
  
to wait for Kagome to have her orgasim first.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha..more..more" Kagome moaned and moaned.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take anymore he pumped once more and he filled Kagome with his seed.  
  
"Uhhh..." Kagome sighed as Inuyasha still was on top of her but was leaning his head on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome took her hands and she was running her hands threw his hair.  
  
Inuyasha then rolled off of Kagome and lay beside her. He was still sweating but stood up. "Come on we have to  
  
go and hike."  
  
Kagome stood up and took her clothes and started to put it on but the stopped. "Hey was this a little plan so that  
  
we can have sex?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as he was putting on his last piece of clothing. "Maybe."  
  
Kagome went up to him and kissed him, "I love you."  
  
The couple then took a hiking bag and started to put Inuyasha's hiking stuff in it. They then went into Kagome's  
  
tent and packed her things.  
  
"Come on we better get going." Kagome said as she got out of the tent.

* * *

Meanwhile  
  
"Wow its so beautiful here." Sango said as she took big steps.  
  
"I know...we should come here more often." Miroku said as he took a sip of his water.  
  
The couple decided to have lunch near a lake. They both ate their food quietly.  
  
10 minutes later they both finished their lunches and continued their hike.  
  
Miroku was looking at Sango when he noticed that she kept on looking at a lake. He got the feeling that she wanted  
  
to go swimming.  
  
"Do you wish to go swimming?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
Sango looked at him and smiled. "How did you now that I wanted to go swimming?"  
  
Miroku looked at the sky and spoke, "Well I guess that I just knew."  
  
The couple both stopped and Sango went to get changed in a bush and Miroku went behind a tree.  
  
Miroku of coarse finished changing first because he wanted to go see Sango change.  
  
Sango was changeing when she heard a piece of wood break. She took a stone and threw it at a bush.  
  
"Ouch!" Miroku said standing up in front of Sango.  
  
"AAAA!!" Sango yelled as she turned around quickly so that he couldn't see her.  
  
Miroku then ran out of the bush and went to the lake. 'I still don't get her. We already had sex and she still won't  
  
let me see her naked.' Miroku thought as he shook his head.  
  
Sango came out of the bush with a bikini on. It was Kagome's because their weren't any in Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"Brr..its getting cold all of a sudden." Sango said as she looked up at the sky while hugging herself.  
  
"Hai. I just noticed." Miroku said when he saw the sun leave behind the dark clouds.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and sighed. "I don't think we should go swimming."  
  
Miroku shrugged and put his clothes on top of his bathing suit. "Come on lets go back to the camp site before it  
  
starts to rain."  
  
Sango put her clothes on top of her bikini and they both left to go back to the camp site.

* * *

Meanwhile  
  
"Brr..its getting cold out here." Kagome said hugging herself.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her shivering. "Here." He gave her his haori.  
  
Kagome looked at the haori and then at Inuyasha, "But won't you get cold?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "If your getting that cold then we should get going."  
  
Kagome laughed at that comment.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Inuyasha asked concerned.  
  
Kagome stopped walking and looked around her until she laid her eyes back on Inuyasha. "Hehe..I have no idea  
  
where we are..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome eyes wide open. "You mean-"  
  
"Hai! Were lost!" Kagome said falling on her knees and crying.  
  
Inuyasha bent down and held her in his arms. "Shh...don't cry...we'll find our way back to the camp. I promise."  
  
Kagome took her head out of her hands and looked at Inuyasha. "But what if we don't find our way back? I mean  
  
I gave my map to Sango when she was leaving."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Why did you give her your map?" He asked getting a bit mad.  
  
"Well I thought that I knew my way around here but I guess not." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha more tears  
  
threatening to come out.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground and didn't see any trail leading to a path. He hugged Kagome harder and she tucked  
  
her head in his haori.  
  
"Mh mrg" Kagome muffled.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her.  
  
"Mh mrg." Kagome muffled again her head still tucked in his haori.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome and took her chin and lifted her head up. "Kagome I couldn't hear you. What is it?"  
  
"I'm scared." Kagome said crying some more.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her again. "Don't worry. Hopefully it won't-"  
  
It started raining very hard. "Rain." Inuyasha finished.  
  
"Come on before you get a cold." Inuyasha said picking up Kagome and running in the direction that they came from.

* * *

Meanwhile  
  
"We made it just in time." Sango said as she and Miroku both entered her tent.  
  
"Hai." Miroku said looking around the tent.  
  
Sango sat down and took Kilala and put her on her lap. "Well hopefully Kagome and Inuyasha will get here soon."  
  
"Hai. So now we can't cook outside. Since its raining like mad." Miroku said looking at Kagome's sleeping bag getting  
  
an idea in his head. "But what if it rains like this for the rest of the day I won't be able to go back to my tent, I guess  
  
I'll just have to sleep here with you."  
  
Sango glared at him. "Hopefully the rain will stop."  
  
Miroku went closer to Sango. "Now why do you say that?"  
  
"Well I don't want you sleeping in here with me." Sango said as she backed away from Miroku.  
  
"I don't get it, I mean we already had sex and now your telling me you don't want to sleep with me." Miroku said as he  
  
made Sango get stuck between him and the tent wall.  
  
Kilala got off of Sango and went to the other side of the tent and went to sleep on Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"Well umm" Sango studdered looking for words.  
  
Miroku then took her hands and gave her a passionate kiss. Sango struggled at first and gave in and returned the kiss.  
  
Miroku stopped kissing Sango and scooped her up and lied her down on her sleeping bag. He went on top of her and started  
  
kissing her neck.  
  
"Oh..Miroku" Sango moaned. She was getting into the mood until she thought of something. She pushed Miroku off of her.  
  
"Look Miroku ahem. I don't think that we should be doing this here." Sango said fixing her hair.  
  
Miroku pouted. "Fine. But it's still raining so I'll have to stay here until it calms down."  
  
Sango looked at him. "Fine. But no funny stuff do you understand me?"  
  
"Hai!" Miroku said as he went to lie down on Kagome's sleeping bag. He saw Kilala there and moved her over a bit so that he  
  
could sleep too.

* * *

Meanwhile  
  
"Fuck! Where the hell are we?" A drenched Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
Kagome stook out her head from Inuyasha's chest and looked around. "I(cough)don't know."  
  
'Shit. Kagome's getting sick. I have to find a place to keep her warm for the night.' Inuyasha again started running.  
  
Inuyasha ran for another 10 minute when he found a cave. He looked inside and saw that it was dark not only cause  
  
it was dark inside that it didn't mean that it was dark outside.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the sleeping Kagome in his arms and he took off the haori that was on her and put it on the ground  
  
so that she wouldn't be even colder than she already was.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha begin to walk out of the cave. "Inuyasha..." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and walked back to Kagome. He bent down and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Don't  
  
worry I'll be back soon. I'm just gonna go and get some wood." He kissed her on the forehead and ran out of the cave.  
  
Kagome looked around and coughed. 'Come back to me soon Inuyasha.'

* * *

Well theres your lemon. I'm sorry for the people that wanted it to be a Sango and Miroku lemon but I promise that I'll try and make one for the next chapter. I'm already writing it. Love ya lots! 


	15. Lost in the woods

Chapter 15: Lost in the woods

Disclaimer: Thank you to all the people that reviewed. I know not a lot of people did but thank you to all the people that did. Alyssa you have reviewed from the beginning of the story! Love ya!

* * *

5 minutes later Inuyasha came back into the cave with some firewood.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha soaking wet. She stood up and walked over to him. He turned around and saw Kagome walking up to him. "Kagome go back and lie down."

Kagome shook her head. "No no. I'm (cough) fine really."

Inuyasha took the wood and looked inside his bag and took out matches. "How do you use these things? You gave them to me and I don't know how to use them."

Kagome looked at the matches and took them from his hand. "Here." She lit the match and lit the wood on fire.

After lighting the fire Inuyasha looked at Kagome while she was hugging herself tightly.

Inuyasha walked up to her and he sat down beside her, looking at her he picked her up and put her on his lap. He held her in his arms to keep her warm. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him. She looked up and saw that he was slowly falling asleep.

"Inuyasha." She whispered trying to wake him up.

Inuyasha opened his golden eyes and looked at her. "Hmm?"

Kagome looked at the ground. "I..I'm sorry.."

Inuyasha lifted her chin so that she could look at him. "Why do you say that?"

Kagome was now crying. She held him tighter. "I'm so sorry that I got us lost...I...I thought I knew this place...but...but it turns out that I don't...I'm so sorry."

Kagome started coughing and Inuyasha was getting a bit too worried. He took Kagome off of his lap and went to take his sleeping bag out. He motioned to Kagome to come here. She stood up and wobbled her way over. "I want you to sleep in my sleeping bag. You need your rest."

Kagome looked at the sleeping bag. Inuyasha noticed that he had gotten her wet when she was on his lap.

"I think you should change first. I got you all wet. Sorry." Inuyasha whispered his sorry and walked over to her bag to get her some clothes.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and walked over to him. "But where are you (cough) going to sleep?"

Inuyasha smiled at her. He was happy that she always cared about him the way that he cared about her, even though he never showed it until now.

Inuyasha found her some clothes and gave it to her. "I won't sleep tonight. I'll keep an eye on you."

Her eyes went wide open. "No! You need your sleep as much (cough) as I do!"

"Come on get changed. I won't look. I swear." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the edge of the cave opening so that he couldn't see her.

Kagome grunted and turned around and got dressed.

'It's so tempting to just turn around and look at her. Her beautiful body, her hair, her curves. Everything about her makes me just want to touch her, to make love to her...'

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? What?" Inuyasha asked turning around and looking at Kagome.

She wobbled over to him. "Just because I'm sick it doesn't mean that you have to ignore me."

Inuyasha looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a warm kiss. "Come on time to sleep." He picked her up and walked over to the sleeping bag.

Inuyasha laid her in his sleeping bag. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I promise that tomorrow we will get back to the camp."

Kagome gave him a weak smile. "Come sleep with me."

"But your sick and I have to keep an eye on you." Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "You can (cough) keep me warm. I feel cold."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine..." He crawled beside her. He wrapped his arm around her.

Kagome turned her back to him, his arm still around her. "Thank you." She whispered and fell asleep.

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

"You HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled backing into a corner.

Miroku had a red handprint on his cheek. "But its true! I'll have to sleep here tonight."

"Hentai!!!" Sango yelled again.

Sango growled. She looked out of the tent windows and saw that it was still raining very hard. She sighed and gave in. She turned around and gave Miroku a death glare. "If you come any closer to me tonight I swear I will."

"Ok ok I get the point!" Miroku said crawling into Kagome's sleeping bag and stared at Sango.

Sango looked into her bag and got out her pj's. She started to take off her top when she glimpsed at Miroku and saw him looking strait at her.

"Keep going." Miroku said encouraging her to continue undressing in front of him.

"You hentai!" Sango said and slapped him.

Miroku was unconscious for the time that Sango changed and got into her sleeping bag.

'Serves him right. But still...I love him...I shouldn't be shy about him staring at me changing! We already made love. So why am I still acting as if he is still a hentai. I doubt that he would ever do anything to any other women now that me and him made love.' Sango sighed and turned around so that she was looking at Miroku.

She noticed that his eyes were closed. Sango smiled. 'Why is it so hard for me to express my feelings for him?'

Sango looked around and saw Kilala sleeping beside her on the ground. Sango go out of her sleeping bag and crawled next the sleeping Miroku. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.' Sango took her hand and caressed his warm cheek. She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Sango felt a hand on her back. Her opened up quickly and she stood up.

When she saw that Miroku was still asleep she looked closely at him her face not even an inch away from his.

"Well what do you know you do love me!" Miroku said eyes opening wide.

"Aaak!" Sango yelled backing away from Miroku, "you were awake this whole time?"

Miroku nodded his head. "I wasn't sleeping at all. Just closing me eyes."

Sango blushed and went back to her sleeping bag. 'I am NEVER doing that again!'

"Sango why don't you come and sleep with me?" Miroku asked with his lecherous smile on his face.

Sango glared at him. "You wish! You tricked me! And now I am never doing any thing like that again!"

Sango pulled her covers over her body and closed her eyes. 'That Bouzo...Thinking that he can just do that to me. Still... I just want to kiss him...is that so bad? Does he have to trick me like that? Any ways...I'm tired now...I'll just go back to sleep...' Sango thought going to sleep.

**

* * *

Next day**

Kagome woke up feeling all warm. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully beside her, his arm still around her waist. She looked at Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Inuyasha grunted knowing that Kagome wanted him to get up.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said shaking Inuyasha. "We have to get going."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled his arm still around her, "Can we just stay like this for a little while?"

Kagome thought or a while, "But-"

"Please Kag." Inuyasha asked her his grip tightening.

Kagome sighed. "Alright...but just for a little while."

Inuyasha grinned.

**10 minutes later**

"Ok we really got to get going." Kagome said putting out the fire.

"Hai! I'm ready." Inuyasha said walking up to her.

Kagome finally got the fire out. "Today is the day that we go back home."

Inuyasha smiled. "Hai!"

"Come on get on my back." Inuyasha said bending down.

Kagome got on his back and they flew off.

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

"Where can they be?" Sango asked Miroku as they where putting away the tents.

Miroku looked around. "I have no idea. They should've been here by now."

Sango sighed. "I'm getting really worried what if a bear ate them?"

Miroku laughed, "I doubt that would happen. Inuyasha is there. He would never let anything happen to Kagome."

"I guess but still...Kagome said she knew this place very well. Maybe their lost." Sango said putting the tent back into the box.

Miroku took his and Inuyasha's bag and put them on a table so that they wouldn't get wet from the wet grass.

**20 minutes later**

"Finally done!" Sango said sitting down on the table.

Miroku laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Sango asked petting Kilala.

Miroku kept on laughing. "Cause of last night."

Sango glared at Miroku and turned her head away from him. "That was really mean!"

"Hey Sango, Miroku!" a voice yelled at them.

Sango and Miroku both turned around and saw Kagome's mom running towards them.

Sango got off the table.

"Ohayo Miss. Higurashi." Sango and Miroku said at the same time and bowing.

Miss. Higurashi bowed to them.

"Miss. Higurashi will you please-"

THONK

"Thank you Sango." Miss. Higurashi said thanking Sango.

"No problem. But he never learns." Sango sighed.

"How come Kagome and Inuyasha didn't come and say good morning to me?" Miss. Higurashi asked Sango.

"Um... well its um... Kagome and Inuyasha are..." Sango stuttered looking down at the ground finding it very interesting.

Miss. Higurashi was getting a bit worried. "Sango please tell me. Where is my daughter?"

Sango finally confessed, "Well... KagomeandInuyashawethinkarelostintheforestbecausetheydidn'tcomebacklastnight!"

Miss. Higurashi looked at Sango as if she was crazy. "Sango please explain a bit slower."

Sango sighed. "Kagome and Inuyasha we think are lost in the forest because they didn't come back last night."

Miss. Higurashi just stood there.

"Own that was a hard one." Miroku said standing up and looking at Sango and Miss. Higurashi.

"Hey is everything-"Miroku started but stopped when he saw Miss. Higurashi run away.

Sango just stood there. Miroku walked up to her. "Hey are you-"

Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku and started to cry. "I made her run off like that. It's my fault. Its my fault that Kagome and Inuyasha are lost in the forest, all my fault."

Miroku held her. "It's not your fault that she ran off like that. And it's not your fault that Kagome and Inuyasha are lost. Kagome insisted for you to take the map."

Miroku and Sango stayed like that for a while.

"KAGOME!!!" Miss. Higurashi yelled at the top of her lungs.

Miss. Higurashi sat down and cried. "My little girl...where are you?"

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

Kagome was asleep on Inuyasha's back.

"Fuck! Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud.

Kagome woke up to the sound of Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his head a bit so that he can see Kagome from the corner of his eye. "Hai?"

"Can you put me down please?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha put Kagome down and started sniffing the air. "Do you know where we are now?"

Kagome looked around and shook her head.

Inuyasha then heard a faint scream that he could only hear since he was a half demon.

"Kagome I think I hear someone!" Inuyasha said picking up Kagome bridal style. Kagome squealed.

"KAGOME!!!" Miss. Higurashi kept yelling just incase Kagome heard her.

Inuyasha kept on running faster and faster until he didn't hear the voice anymore. Kagome felt him run slower and slower until he stopped. Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha put Kagome down again. "I'm sorry but I lost the voice."

Kagome turned him around so that he was looking at her. She took his face in her hands and smiled sweetly at him, "Don't worry I know we will get out of here. We just have to keep searching for a path or someone."

"Hai your right." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

Kagome leaned her head on his chest. "I know that you will get us out of here."

Inuyasha inhaled her scent. "We will get out of here."

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

Miss. Higurashi was walking back to the campsite where Sango and Miroku were waiting for her.

Sango ran up to Miss. Higurashi. "Did you find them?"

Miss. Higurashi shook her head. Sango saw tears running down Miss. Higurashi's face.

Sango turned her back to Miss. Higurashi. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for Kagome and Inuyasha to get lost..." Sango whispered silently crying.

Miss. Higurashi lifted her head up so that she was looking at Sango's back. "How...how long have they been missing?"

Sango was talking still not looking at Miss. Higurashi. "They've been gone for 1 night. The last time we saw them was yesterday morning."

Miroku walked up to Miss. Higurashi. "I'm going to go look for them."

Miss. Higurashi smiled at Miroku. "I'm coming with you."

Sango turned around and looked at Miroku. "I want to come also."

"Sango I suggest you stay here. They might come back at least someone will be here when they come back." Miroku said walking up to Sango.

Sango looked at the ground. "I guess..."

Miroku lifted her chin so that she was looking at him in the eyes. "I promise you I'll bring them back."

Sango smiled. "I hope you do."

Miroku leaned and kissed Sango on the lips. Tears were streaming out of Sango's eyes. They both parted and Miroku whipped away her tears. "I love you..." Miroku whispered while hugging her.

Sango sighed and hugged him back. "I love you too."

They both let go of each other. Sango looked at Kilala. "Here take Kilala."

Kilala nodded her head and jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"Come on lets go." Miroku said to Miss. Higurashi as they headed towards the forest.

Sango sat down on the table and looked at the people swimming. 'Hurry up Miroku... bring our friends back...safe and sound.'

**

* * *

In the forest**

"Inuyasha my feet hurt." Kagome complained.

Inuyasha sighed and turned around. "Kagome you've been complaining a lot. You usually don't do that. Now cut it out!"

Kagome grunted and turned her head away from Inuyasha. "Fine! I won't talk any more!"

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders. "That's not what I meant. I love it when you talk. Its just getting a bit annoying all of your complaining. And I know your not complaining because your feet hurt. We walk longer in my time and your feet don't hurt. What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I want to see Sango and Miroku again. I don't like it here. I want to go back to the camp site."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome. "I already told you that I will get you out of here and I swear that I will."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I hope you do."

"Come on lets go." Inuyasha said holding Kagome's hand.

Kagome smiled. 'I love it when we hold hands!'

**

* * *

Miroku and Miss. Higurashi**

"Where can they be?" Miss. Higurashi asked herself.

Miroku looked at Miss. Higurashi, "I don't know where they are but I will bring your daughter back to you. I swear it."

Miss. Higurashi looked at Miroku. "I hope so."

Miroku looked around him. "Ok were far out now. Kilala you know what to do."

Miss. Higurashi looked at Kilala while she transformed, fascinated.

Miroku hopped on Kilala, "Come on Miss. Higurashi." Miroku offered a hand.

Miss. Higurashi examined Kilala. "WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO GO ON THAT...THAT DEMON THING?"

Miroku sighed. "Hai! If you want to find your daughter faster then you better climb on."

Miss. Higurashi looked at Miroku as if he was crazy. "But she's...she's big...and...and I might fall off."

Miroku jumped off Kilala. "Come we don't have all day. Its either you get on now and find your daughter faster or we walk and it'll take us longer for us to find Kagome."

Miss. Higurashi made up her mind. "Fine! Fine! But if I die its your fault monk!"

Miroku turned around so that he was looking at Kilala. "Hai Hai! Come on lets go."

Miss. Higurashi hopped on Kilala with Miroku on also and they took off looking for their friends.

* * *

Oh that was my longest chapter yet! Sorry I didn't put any Sango and Miroku lemon. I didn't think that it went well with this chapter. But I'll try to put some lemon in soon! PLZ review! I felt sad when not a lot of ppl reviewed my last chapter! Love ya all! 


	16. Something's don't change

Chapter 16 : Something's don't change

Disclaimer : I am sooooooooo sorry that I didn't update soon! I have so much stuff to do now since school started! I hope that this long chapter will be able to make up for my lateness. This chapter is pretty long so have fun reading! Inuyasha all the way!

* * *

"Where can my daughter be?" Miss. Higurashi asked herself out loud.

Miroku turned around and looked glimpsed at her and turned back around, "I wish I could tell you that Miss."

Kilala growled and went lower to the ground. Miss. Higurashi's eyes went wide with fear cause Kilala was going so fast.

"I think that Kilala found something." Miroku told the worried mother.

Kilala reached the ground and started sniffing. "Do you think you know where they are?" Miroku asked Kilala.

Kilala looked in every direction and decided to go to the west, further from the campsite.

**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome**

"I'm so tired Inuyasha..." Kagome told him yawning.

Inuyasha turned around. "Look I told you that we will get out of here today and we will."

Kagome looked at the ground. "But can't we just take a break or something?"

Inuyasha bent down. "Here get on my back."

"Fine." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha looked around and sniffed the air. "I smell (sniff) Miroku close by."

Kagome's eyes went wide open. "Well then lets go!"

Inuyasha started running as fast as he could while sniffing the just to make sure he didn't loose the monk's scent.

**

* * *

Miroku, Miss. Higurashi and Kilala.**

"She's going too fast!!" Miss. Higurashi yelled while holding on to Miroku for her dear life.

Miroku sighed. 'She's exactly like Kagome. Loud.'

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Where are you?" Miroku yelled out to no one.

Inuyasha heard Miroku yelling out their names. "Miroku!"

Inuyasha ran faster and faster until he ran into something and fell backwards and he landed on top of Kagome squishing her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered wanting Inuyasha off of her.

Inuyasha stood up immediately and took Kagome's hand to help her up.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked her with worry in his voice.

Kagome rubbed her head. "I banged my head pretty hard on the ground but I'll be fine."

"KAGOME!!!" Miss. Higurashi said running towards her daughter.

"Mama." Kagome said running into her arms. "I was so (sniff) scared."

Miss. Higurashi held Kagome tighter. "Shh Its alright hunny. I'm here."

Inuyasha looked around. "Where the hell did you come from?" Inuyasha then looked up and saw Miroku sitting on Kilala. 'Now I know where you came from.'

Miroku jumped off Kilala and hit the ground with a thump. "Its nice to see you back."

Inuyasha grunted and turned to his side. "I knew my way back. I just...wanted to show Kagome something that's all. You got a problem with that?"

Miroku gave his lecherous smile. "He he... what happened during the night. Did you and Kagome-"

Bang

"Shut up Monk." Inuyasha said whipping his hands from the big hit he just gave.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome innocently. "What? He deserved it any ways."

"Come on hunny let's go back to the camp site, Sango is waiting there for us." Miss. Higurashi bringing her daughter towards Kilala.

"Mom its alright. Inuyasha will follow Kilala." Kagome said walking away from her mom and Kilala to Inuyasha.

"But Kilala is a very fast runner." Miss. Higurashi said hopping onto Kilala.

Kagome smiled at her mom. "So can Inuyasha mom. Inuyasha can you put Miroku on Kilala. We can't just leave him here."

Inuyasha picked up Miroku with one hand and put him on Kilala.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said bending down.

"Oh wait." Kagome took her bag and gave it to her mom. Kagome then hopped onto Inuyasha's back.

"Come on Kilala you lead." Inuyasha told the demon.

Kilala turned around and started running, Inuyasha following from behind. Miss. Higurashi saw Inuyasha and was VERY impressed that he had that kind of speed.

**

* * *

Sango**

"I hope they found them." Sango thought to herself out loud. Sango looked around and saw a bunch of people swimming and laughing together. Knowing that Miroku would do anything to find their best friends Sango grinned as she remembered the memories that the ground of friends all had. Sango hugged herself and smiled, 'I know that he will bring them back.'

"SANGO! SANGO!" a voiced yelled out to her.

Sango looked up and all she saw was black and silver as she was consumed in a big hug.

"SANGO! I'm so glad to see you." The voice told her.

Sango's eyes went wide opened when she found out who the persons voice was and hugged her friend back very tightly. "Kagome..." She whispered.

Kagome let go of Sango and let Miroku come and hug Sango.

"I promised you that I would bring them back and I did." Miroku said while hugging Sango.

Sango chuckled and hugged Miroku back. "Thank you."

Miss. Higurashi sighed and started walking towards the car and stopped but still looking at the car. "Come guys I think we had a big adventure for today."

The girls giggled.

"Hai...We better get going. I' so tired." Kagome replied and walked towards the car with Sango's arm linked to her.

Miroku and Inuyasha walking behind the group of people. "So Inuyasha...what happened in the forest last-"

BANG

Kagome and Sango both turned around with a jolt and stared at Inuyasha, then they both looked at the ground and saw Miroku unconscious.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and picked up Miroku and carried him the car passing the girls without saying a word.

Both the girls laughed knowing why Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head.

**

* * *

In the car**

"So was camping fun at least?" Miss. Higurashi asked the group of friends.

Sango was sitting in the front with Miroku, still unconscious, on the left side; Kagome was in the middle and Inuyasha on the right side.

Sango was the first to reply to Miss. Higurashi's question. "Hai! I wish we can do it again but this time no body will get lost."

Kagome grinned and looked at Inuyasha her smile fading. She touched his arm and he flinched. Worry getting the best of her she took his head and made him look at her. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha took her hands from his face and took them off of him and looked back out the window. "Nothing."

Kagome was still looking at him and decided not to ask him any more questions because it would probably end up into a fight and she didn't want her to see them fight. 'I wonder what's bothering him.'

The group of friends finally got home and took their things out of the trunk.

Sango and Kagome both went into Kagome's room and put their things down. Sango looked at her friend and saw that something was troubling her. Sango walked up to Kagome and sat down on her bed where Kagome was sitting. "Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at her friend, "Don't ask me that. Ask Inuyasha. He's the one that's feeling down."

Sango sighed and stood up.

"Kagome, Sango dinner!" Miss. Higurashi yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Sango walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand. "Look, I'll take Miroku out of the house and we'll go back to our time and you can talk to Inuyasha here."

Kagome looked at Sango and gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you."

Sango smiled back at her friend. "Come on let's go eat."

Miroku had finally woken up and was sitting at the table with Inuyasha. The girls were all talking about how fun camping was.

Inuyasha, of coarse was eating his ramen while the rest ate some chicken with mashed potatoes and veggies.

Kagome kept on glancing at Inuyasha and noticed that he still didn't look fine. Sango noticed and decided to start a conversation with Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha, what did you like the best when we went camping?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome looking at him and looked strait back at her. They were in a daze for what seemed like eternity but for real a couple of seconds

"HELLO???" Sango asked Inuyasha and Kagome snapping them out of their daze.

Kagome and Inuyasha both shook their heads. Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and stood up and followed Kagome outside to the Goshinboku.

Kagome sat down on the ground and looked up at the tree. It was night time and their were firefly's dancing around the tree.

Inuyasha looked at the tree and then at Kagome and he scooped her up and jumped into the tree and he lied down on a branch with Kagome on top of him. Her head was on his chest and she felt his heart beat. Kagome sighed inhaling his scent. She loved how he smelt, her Inuyasha no one else's.

Inuyasha was running his fingers threw Kagome's hair. "Do you want to know what's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at his face. "So there WAS something wrong? I thought so...so whats wrong?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Well Kagome I'm scared that-"

* * *

This is the longest chapter I have EVER done in my whole entire life! WoW! Well I'm leaving a little cliffy here for you guys...hehe... Dodges a tomatoe I will try to update a.s.a.p. Plz review! Love Kat! 


	17. Midnight talk

Chapter 17: Midnight Talk

Disclaimer: I am soooooo sorry for the long update everyone. I have so much damn homework and babysitting. Thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews I got it really meant a lot. I will try to update as much as I can. Also read my other inuyasha story! Its pretty good I think. I will also try to make my chapters longer. So Ally don't get mad lol.

* * *

"Well I'm scared that Kouga will take you away from me when we get back to my time." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome lifted her head from his chest. "What? You really think that?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground beneath them. "I don't want to loose you Kagome..."

Kagome leaned her head back on his chest inhaling deeply his scent going inside of her. "Inuyasha, I love you too much to let you go. Unless you don't want me anymore..."

Inuyasha's head jercked back at Kagome. He took her face and kissed her passionatly their toungs dancing. He pulled and looked in her eyes. Her face was shinning in the bright moonlight. "I always wanted you and I will always want you. I want you to bear you bear my pups, I want to live a long life with you..."

Kagome threw her arms around his neck. "I want that too Inuyasha."

Sango was looking through Kagome's window and saw the couple cudding in the tree. 'I wish that Miroku would be like that...' Sango turned around and saw Miroku chasing Souta. She sighed and turned to back to look at the couple. 'Stupid Miroku...but we have nothing to fear though...Kagome and Inuyasha they do...'

Sango heard the door from downstaires open and close. She knew that they were inside. Sango walked downstaires with her bag. "Are you two ready to go?"

Kagome put her hands on her mouth. "Not me! Just a minute I'll be back!" With that said Kagome ran up inot her room.

When Kagome reached her room she saw Miroku and Souta in there. "What are you two doing in my room?"

Miroku turned around and moved out of the way so that Souta was in view. Souta had one of Kagome's pink bra's ontop of his shirt showing Miroku her bra's. Kagome was red. "AAAAHHHH SOUTA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Sango and Inuyasha both looked upstaires and saw Kagome running after Souta. "GIVE IT BACK YOU PEST!"

Sango and Inuyasha both started to laugh. Miroku looked out of Kagome's door and creeped down the staires. He reached Sango and gave her a kiss on the lips. Inuyasha frowned knowing that he couldn't do that with Kagome.

"Are you ready to go?" Miroku asked Sango and Inuyasha.

Sango nodded. "Why is Kagome chasing Souta like that?"

Miroku turned away from Sango. "Oh it's a long story..."

Sango glared at Miroku but let it go. Kagome came running down the staires with her big yellow bag. "I'm ready!" She chipped.

Kagome's mom came into view. She hugged Kagome and her friends. "Now you be careful alright?"

Kagome gave her mom a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about us...see ya!"

Kagome and her friends all walked out of the kitchen and into the chilly night. They reached the well house. They all linked hands and jumped in. The reached the other side and they all jumped out.

They walked back to Kaede's talking about how much they liked Kagome's time better then over here.

Shippo was outside waiting for his friends. When they came into view Shippo ran towards them. "Kagome!!"

Kagome bent down and picked the Kitsune and hugged him tightly. "Shippo! I'm so glad to see you!"

Shippo hugged his mom back. "Me too Kagome."

Kaede came out of the hut. "Ye are all back."

Sango gave a hug to Kaede. "Come on in children."

The group al walked in and sat down around the warm glowing fire. Shippo hadn't let go on Kagome for even one bit. He had missed him mommy for so long.

Kaede had made some tea for them(Yes she know's how to make tea...they did know how for some people that don't know that).

"Why don't you tell me what happened over there Kagome." Shippo asked.

Kagome looked at her friends and they all nodded at her. "Well...it was really fun over there-"

After and hour of the group telling their trip everyone was getting a bit tired. Shippo had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms. "I think we should all hit the sack now."

Everyone had taken out their sleeping bags and changed. Everyone had fallen asleep except for Inuyasha. When he knew that everyone was asleep her crawled over to Kagome. He moved her bangs out of her face and stared at her like he did every night. He kissed her forehead. "If only we can be together in this time. Kouga will try to steal you from me...but I won't let him. Your my mate...not his! I want you to be happy. I will kill Kouga if he puts on claw on you."

Kagome moaned. Inuyasha's eyes went wide open. 'Oh shit! Is she having a...'

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned louder. She arched her back.

**Kagome's dream**

He licked her harder. Pushing his tounge inside of her deeper. She pushed on his head slightly. "Inuyasha..."

He took his toung out of her and looked at her face. He went ontop of her and she felt his manhood rub itself on her. She needed him inside of her badly. He kissed her passionatly their toungs rubbing each other. He pushed his manhood slightly inside of her. She rocked her hips wanting him to go deeper into her core. He slip it fully inside of her. "Inuyasha...more..."

He held her hips tightly and started rocking back and forth inside of her. "Mmm..."

Kagome was getting tighter around him and she was so close to her orgasim,

**End of dream**

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled waking up. Sweat was on her forehead.

Inuyasha was still staring at her, he took his hand and whipped away her sweat. She sat up and looked at Inuyasha. "Was I...sleep talking?"

Inuyasha looked at the floor finding it pretty interesting right now. "Hai..."

Kagome blushed and looked away in shame. "You probably think I'm disgusting."

Inuyasha put in hand on her cheek and turned her face towards his. She had tears in her audurn eyes. "Iie Kagome, I know that your better than that. It's normal for everyone to have dreams like that. You'd be surprised at what I do!"

Kagome now wanted to know what he does. "What do you do?"

Inuyasha let go of her face and looked at the wall. "If I tell you you'll probably be scared of me."

Kagome now took his face in her warm hands. She looked in his golden eyes. "I swear I won't. I love you too much to be scared of you."

A smile creeped its way on Inuyasha's face. "Fine...when I'm horny...I..."

Kagome smiled. She kissed him on the lips. "That's normal for every guy to do. You probably know what girls do...right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Look you better go back to sleep. You'll be tired tomorrow."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's face and looked at Shippo. She put a bit of covers over him. "I can't wait until we have our own pups."

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand. "Same here...we can try until we have them."

Kagome turned away from Shippo and looked at Inuyasha. "I would love that. Making love to you is sweet."

Inuyasha looked at the still blazing fire. "I'm still worried about Kouga...I'm scared for you."

Kagome got out og her sleeping bag and went closer to the fire. She sat beside Inuyasha. He put a warming arm around her shoulder. She automatically leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don' worry Inuyasha...He won't do anything to me."

Inuyasha leaned his head on hers. "How do you know that?"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "Cause he loves me...like you love me."

Inuyasha closed his eyes also. "I love you so much Kagome."

"Me too Inuyasha..."

And sleep overwhelmed them both.

* * *

Wow that was long I guess. If you want me to write longer plz tell me. I really have a lot to do so it will probably take longer to update. Review plz. Luv ya all Ja Ne! Kat 


	18. A heart breaking return

Chapter 18: A heart breaking return

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for the long update. Damn school… I am also busy with my other story.

Sango woke up early in the morning. She stood up and walked over to the window. The birds weren't even singing yet. So basically it wasn't morning yet. She turned away from the window and stretched her arms out in the air. Her gaze fell upon the monk and she crawled over to him.

Miroku was still sleeping soundly when he heard someone approach him silently. He opened his eyes to meet Sango's.

"Eeek!" She squeaked out quietly. "Don't do that!"

Miroku smiled and sat up, still in his dark blue sleeping bag. "Good morning to you too Sango."

Sango smiled at him and kissed him tenderly. "Its not even morning yet and your up early."

Miroku grinned. "You too my love…"

Sango smiled at his sweet words. She had waited so long to hear him say those poetic words and now it had come true. Sango sat down beside Miroku and felt him snake his arm around her shoulders. Automatically she rested her head on his shoulder. She wondered if Kagome and Inuyasha were up yet since they were sleeping in a separate room.

"Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are awake yet?" She asked Miroku.

Miroku shrugged and looked down at Sango who was staring back at him. "I doubt…but since we have the room to ourselves…"

Sango saw the grin on his face and smiled. She took her head off his comforting shoulder and sat in front of him on her knees in between his legs. She has wanted to do this with Miroku FOREVER and now was the time.

She took her hand and placed it on his soft cheek and ran her thumb against the smooth skin under her fingertips. "I have wanted to do this forever Miroku…" She whispered out.

Miroku's blue eyes went wide but he let it go in a matter of seconds and gave her his lecherous smile. "Really now?"

Sango leaned forward and kiss his soft sweet lips that made her feel like she was in heaven. She removed her hand from his cheek and placed both of her hand behind his neck and ran her tongue at the bottom of his sweet lips.

Miroku grunted and openly let her tongue slip into his mouth. He let her explore and taste him. He felt her sweetness capture him in a way he never imagined. Especially coming from Sango.

Sango came out of his mouth and breathed for air. "Wow…Miroku…you taste so good." She told him between breaths of air.

Miroku snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "I only taste good for you Sango."

A smile crept up on her face making her glow. "Miroku…I wanted to know something…"

He looked at Sango curiously. "What is it?"

Sango looked into his blue eyes. "Have you ever slept with anyone else? Or been with anyone else?"

Miroku looked at Sango with shock written on his face. _Should I tell her? Or shouldn't I?_

He looked into Sango's eyes and saw that she wanted the truth. She looked so innocent and deserved the truth. But if he told her what would she do? What would she say? Will she leave him? Or accept it and stay with him? He had to find out…now.

"Sango the truth is…"

* * *

Kagome woke up with a stifled yawn and felt Inuyasha's arms around her waist holding her close to him. She turned her head and saw that he was still sleeping. His face looked so calm and content when he slept. She put a soft hand on his cheek and rubbed his soft skin.

Inuyasha stirred and opened his golden eyes to find Kagome's auburn eyes staring down at him. "Good morning Kagome." He yawned out.

A laugh came out of her and she hugged him. "Good morning Inuyasha. How did you sleep last night?"

Inuyasha rested his head on her shoulder and inhaled her sweet scent that drove him close to the edge of being crazy. "Since you were with me, I slept well. You?"

Kagome let him go and let herself stand up. "I slept well also."

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled. She looked so beautiful. In fact she looked gorgeous. Why he never noticed it before he ignored it…but now he knew how he felt and how she felt for him. He stood up and held Kagome's hands in his. "Kagome…I love you so much that I think I'm getting scared…"

Kagome laughed and hugged him. "I love you too Inu."

"NOOOO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU BASTARD! I-I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and he looked down at her. "That was Sango…" She whispered.

A loud bang was heard and they both let go of each other and saw Sango tear stained run out the door.

"SANGO!!!" Miroku yelled running out of the same room.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Miroku. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What the hell did you do to Sango?"

Kagome looked back at the room that Sango and Miroku ran out from and saw Shippo come out. She walked over to the sleepy Kitsune and picked him up.

"Kagome-mama what's going on so early in the morning?" Shippo asked his adoptive mother.

Kagome soothed his hair and rocked him back and forth. "I think Shippo, that were in for a lot of heartbreak…"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and Miroku and saw that Miroku looked hurt and he was shaking slightly. She walked over to the boys and listened to what was going on.

"I-I told S-Sango what I-I did to-to Kikyou's d-dead body…"Miroku whispered in shame.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "YOU WHAT?" They both asked.

Miroku looked down at the floor finding it VERY interesting. "You heard me…"

"How dare ye do this to my sisters body."

They all turned around and looked at Kaede.

_Poor Kaede. To think that someone would do that to her sisters dead body. Miroku may be a perv but to a certain limit._ Kagome thought. She walked over to Kaede and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kaede looked at Kagome with a sad smile. "Thank you child."

Kagome nodded knowing what she meant. "I know this is all a shock but my biggest concern is Sango."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and took the now sleeping Shippo out of her arms and held him. "You better go check on her."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yes…your right. I just hope that she will be fine."

Inuyasha dipped down and kissed her lips softly. "Bring her back Kagome…God knows what she will do."

Concern flashed through Kagome's eyes. "I'm worried Inu…can you come with me? Just in case something bad happens to her and I can't bring her back."

Inuyasha looked at Kaede and gave her Shippo. "Alright." He looked back at Kagome. "I'll come with you." He grabbed her hand and started towards the door to be stopped by Miroku.

"Since when are you two together?" He asked them seriously.

The couple both looked at each other thinking. Kagome was the first to answer his question. "Around two months now I would say."

Miroku moved out of the way to let them go find his love. "Please bring her back…" He whispered to them.

Kagome put a comforting hand on his forearm before Inuyasha dragged her out of the hut.

* * *

Sango ran until her feet gave out under her. She met the cold ground with a slight thump. The pain of extreme loss weighed her down to the ground. She buried her face in her hands and let her tears stain her usually soft face. "Why…why me?" She asked herself through her sobs.

She looked up and saw the rain clouds hovering over her. Droplets started falling onto her. She ignored the rain and stood up. She clutched her clothes where he heart was hiding beneath them. A stinging pain rushed through her body when she touched her heart. "I'm hurting so much…" She closed her eyes trying to get the pain out of her system but it didn't work.

_

* * *

I've...got to...get out...of here. She told herself walking away from the one place that she never wanted to return to...Miroku._

"Oh great it's raining." Kagome said to herself out loud.

Inuyasha looked back and saw Kagome mumbling under her breath to herself. He looked forward and spoke. "Rain won't kill us Kagome."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and paced to walk beside him. She leaned a bit outward to look at him. "Inuyasha what's gotten into you?"

He looked into her auburn eyes that held concern for him. Never had anyone worried about him as much as Kagome and it warmed. "Its nothing..." He simply told her leaving her gaze to look back down to the ground.

Kagome glared at him and stepped in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders to stop him. She noticed that his eyes held something that she hadn't seen in a long time and it was sadness. Her face softened as she looked at him. "Inuyasha..."

He lifted his gaze from the ground and looked into her eyes. He noticed that she was about to cry. Had she read his thoughts? No it was impossible.

The rain suddenly started to fall harder around them. Every droplet that hit her face seemed to enchant her, made her look more radiant. Her skin looked softer with the water streaking down her face, she looked so innocent. It was so hard to believe that she was his, something so precious as her.

Quickly, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. He took his left hand and raked his hand in her hair. How he wanted to make love to her in the rain, all by themselves. To lick all the rain from her soft skin, to make her scream out his name in ecstasy.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. She let her eyes close as she inhaled his masculine scent that she loved so much. She was so glad that she belonged to him and that knowing that he could never leave her.

Inuyasha held her like she was a precious gift that he never wanted to go, and yes she was a precious gift sent to him from heaven. He thanked God every day knowing that he sent him Kagome. "Kagome just promise me that this, what's happening to Miroku and Sango, will never happen to us."

She held him tighter trying to give him some reassurance. She never wanted to let him go at this point, even if it was raining harder she didn't care as long as Inuyasha was there with her. "I swear to you Inuyasha. Never will I betray our love."

A memory struck through his mind. _Never will I betray our love..._ That sentence played in his mind over and over as he remembered what him and Kikyou went through. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Kagome's wet hair. _Kikyou and I both betrayed each other...but Kagome's not Kikyou...she will never do anything to harm me._

Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his golden orbs. How much love he held for her...when he looked at her she felt him look at her with loving eyes.

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. He removed his hand from her head and cupped her wet cheek in his warm hand. She looked so content to have him touch her. He dipped down and stopped 1 millimeter away from her lips. "I love you Kagome." He whispered.

With that said he closed the gap between each other and kissed her lips. Wet lips met wet lips but it didn't bother them.

Her grip on Inuyasha became a bit tighter as she begged for him to deepen their passionate kiss.

He let his tongue out to feel her lips. He felt her open her mouth to wish him inside to taste her and explore every inch of her mouth.

* * *

Sango arrived at the one place that would make her heart stop its aching...home.

She looked at the closed gate and walked over to the handle that would open it. She looked around to see if anyone was there, but no, no one was there. She took the handle and pulled it towards herself and the big wooden door opened up.

She looked around once again before slipping herself into her old village. No it wasn't her old village...it was still the same one that brought peace to her shattered heart. The only thing that brought her more sadness was the quietness of the village. Whenever she would come home from slaying a demon everyone would welcome her back. But now no one did.

She took slow paces as she explored every hut that used to be bright with the scent of food or of the wood that was lit by a fire. She walked onto the muddy path until she came upon her, Kohaku's and fathers house. She stopped dead in front of it staring up as flashes of the past flashed through her mind.

**Flash back**

"Sango...here's your new baby brother." Her father told her handing her the small baby.

Sango's face lit up when she saw her newborn brother. She held him carefully, cradling him. "Daddy, what's his name?"

Her father's eyes sadden at the thought. "Sango...your mother told me to name him Kohaku after her father's name before she..."

Sango looked up at her father with worry in her eyes. "Before she what daddy?"

He took a deep breath of air. He crouched down in front of his daughter and put a hand on her small shoulder. "Mommy's gone, Sango."

**End of flash back**

Sango flinched at the though but let it go. "That was 10 years ago…" She looked at the door and walked up the stairs to meet it. She pushed it open and walked into the cold house.

* * *

"SANGO!!! WHERE ARE YOU???" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha drooped his ears at the loud sound. "Damn Kagome, you yell loud!"

Kagome turned and looked at him. "Well we have to find Sango one day."

Inuyasha started sniffing the air but didn't catch her scent. "Still no scent."

Concern hit Kagome harder than ever. What if they never found her? What if she was dead somewhere and demons were eating her? Eeek…just the thought of it.

Kagome suddenly felt a bit lightheaded and let a couple of coughs escape her cold wet body.

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome and crouched down. "Come on…we got to go back…or else you'll catch a cold. And we can't go looking for Sango when you're sick."

Kagome climbed on and felt Inuyasha run and jump into the air. She turned her head back and looked at the view. _Sango…please be alright._

* * *

Ok well that's the end of this heartbreaking chapter. I will try to update a.s.a.p but I will probably update during the holidays or after that I'm not sure. Poor Sango though… 


	19. Lifeless, loveless

Chapter 19: Lifeless, loveless.

Disclaimer: Sorry that I didn't update during the Holidays I was pretty busy…probably just like everyone else. Well I hope that you'll enjoy this next chapter! DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMAISU for ALL of your wonderful reviews! I appreciate them SOOOOO much!

* * *

Dawn had broken through the dark sky and no sign of Sango had yet to be. Inuyasha and Kagome had returned late that night, Inuyasha thinking that Kagome was coming up with a cold.

Inuyasha and Miroku were both making breakfast while Kaede was examining Kagome.

Kaede put her old hand up to Kagome's forehead, "Hmm…ye feel warm, child. I would suggest ye stay in bed. Miroku and I shall go searching for Sango."

Kagome weakly opened her eye's to look at the priestess, "I feel really hot Kaede."

Kaede smiled at Kagome. "I will bring Shippo and Kilala with us. Inuyasha shall stay here to take care of ye. I shall tell him what to do with ye." With that said Kaede stood and walked out of the room.

As Kaede entered the room Inuyasha stood up swiftly and walked over to Kaede. "Is Kagome alright?"

The priestess shook her head. "She has a fever and her coughing is rigid. Ye shall stay with Kagome while me and Miroku will go look for Sango."

Miroku looked up from his cooking to Kaede. "I don't think that's a good-"

"Ye will come with me. We will also bring young Shippo and Kilala." Kaede told the monk.

Kaede walked over and took a bag that was already packed with her necessities. "Come now Miroku, Shippo you too. Inuyasha I want ye to take care of ye mate. Don't let her get out of bed. "

Inuyasha nodded at the priestess.

Shippo walked out of Kagome's room. "But I wanna stay!" He whined.

Inuyasha picked up the Kitsune and gave him to Miroku. "You stay with them! Got it?"

Shippo started crying and Kaede took him into his arms. "Come now ye two! Let's go!"

Miroku, Shippo and Kaede all left leaving Kagome and Inuyasha all alone.

"Well this will be a great day now, won't it Kagome?" Inuyasha said turning around to see no one. Inuyasha froze. _Its true Kagome is sick. Great now we can't…_ Inuyasha shook his head. _Don't think about that when your mate is sick!_

Coughing could be heard from the other room. Inuyasha became worried all over again. He walked into the room to see Kagome's face red. Sweat beading on her forehead.

Inuyasha rushed to her side. Crouched down beside her and took a cloth that was in the bucket full of water beside the bedside. He gently put it on her forehead. "How does that feel?"

Kagome forced herself to open her eyes. A weak smile came across her face. "Thank…you" She whispered out.

Worry was getting the best of him and Inuyasha didn't budge. Kagome sighed and closed her weary eyes.

Inuyasha put her hand on her very warm cheek and caressed the soft warm skin beneath his fingertips. "Stay strong Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you." His kissed her cheek and just sat there waiting for something to happen.

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

Kaede was on her horse watching Miroku in front of her. _How dare he touch Kikyou that way? Poor Sango facing heartbreak at such a young age._

Miroku walked slowly with a whining Shippo on his shoulder. Kilala had gone to sniff out Sango's scent. The soil was still damp from last night's heavy rain making harder to look for any sign of her footprints.

Kilala came back and landed beside Miroku. She growled and he finally looked at her.

"What is it Kilala?" He asked her swiftly.

She turned her head towards the direction of the forest. He looked to where her head was pointing and noticed that was the way to Sango's village. He looked back at the demon and put his hand on her big head. "Do you think that she's at her old village?"

Kilala growled once again and sped off towards the dense forest ahead of them. She stopped turned her head to see that Miroku wasn't following her.

Kaede trotted her horse to be beside Miroku. She looked down at the monk and noticed that his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

Shippo leaned his head outward to see Miroku's eyes. "Miroku what's wrong?"

Miroku bowed his head so that no one could see him unleash his tears. "I can't…go on like this. I love…Sango more than anything in this…world." He snuffled out.

Kaede and Shippo had nothing to say to make him feel better. He had brought it upon himself. Nothing was able to change that.

Miroku looked up and started walking towards Kilala. "We must find her and bring her back…"

Kaede trotted up to him once again. "Miroku you just-"

"I know what I said Kaede-sama." He cut her off. "I will never ask Sango to forgive me, much to ask her to love me once again. I lost her, and her trust. I must live with we both have now."

Shippo and Kaede just looked at him wide eyed. They both bowed and they all kept walking on the path and into the dense forest.

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

Inuyasha watched Kagome take shallow breaths. Her sickness was getting worse and he was sure that she must've eaten something or drank something that caused her this. She couldn't of had gotten this sick because she was out in the rain.

Sweat was breaking everywhere on her face, she was really red and hot. She couldn't seem to breath properly.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened up to find Inuyasha sitting beside her holding her hand in his. "Inu…yasha." She whispered.

He kissed her sweaty cheek and ran a hand through her dark hair. "Don't worry Kagome. I'm not leaving your side. I will stay here until you get better."

She coughed and sighed softly tightening her grip on his hand. Her brows furrowed

That's when Inuyasha finally noticed. "Where are you in pain?" He asked her quickly worry flashing into his golden orbs.

Her grip on his hand suddenly stopped and it felt limp. He didn't hear any breathing coming from her. Her head fell to her side that's when panic got to him.

He let go of her hand and took her head in his hand and lifted it up so that he was looking directly at her. "Kagome." He asked softly. When he noticed no response coming from her he said her name again. "Kagome." A bit louder. "KAGOME!" He screamed.

He set her head back down and noticed his hands shaking. He dipped his head down and kissed her cold lips. He put a hand under her neck and the other under her legs and picked her up bridal style. He quickly ran out of the hut and sniffed out the area to where Kaede, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala had gone.

He started running, faster than he had ever imagined going and knew he couldn't let her die. The only person on the earth that has ever opened up to him and that had given themselves to a half breed. No, Kagome will NOT die! He was determined to save her life, the life of someone who he loved dearly.

"Kagome, please don't die. I won't loose you like this! I WON'T!" He told her body running faster towards Kaede. _Please God let her be safe! I love her too much for this to happen. I have lost so much. Please…_

A tear fell out of his golden orbs. _Don't let her die._

* * *

I know this was a short chapter but don't worry I will do my best to update soon. Poor Inuyasha. Will Kagome live? And will Miroku be able to let go of Sango? The next chapter will be longer I promise!

Kat


	20. Who's there? Show yourself!

Chapter 20 : "Who's there? Show yourself!" 

Disclaimer: OMFG! I am soooo happy with all the reviews I got! OMG OMG OMG! I think I'm gonna cry! DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! They mean the WORLD to me! Thank you Thank you Thank you!

The wind was blowing softly through the night. The moon shone its was down to earth cause a gentle aura. Her dark brown hair blew around her caressing her skin in the process. She sat down on a rock and looked out at the sparkling lake. She sighed and brought her knees to her chest.

"I can't let Miroku or anyone find me…" Sango whispered to herself staring out at the dark water in front of her. The smell of salty air filled her lungs. A tear rolled down her cheek and she whipped it off with the back of her hand. "Why am I crying over him again? I shouldn't have had fallen in love with him in the first place."

"Sango…"

Sango stood up and turned to look through the thick forest behind her holding her Hiraikosu in her hand. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Sango…"

The figure came out of the forest.

Sango dropped her Hiraikosu and put her hands to her mouth.

"No…" She whispered.

* * *

"Kaede please help Kagome…" Inuyasha asked the priestess while she was tending to Kagome.

Inuyasha had found Kaede on a path with Shippo and Miroku. He showed Kaede Kagome quickly and the priestess made him follow her into a cave for the night.

"Inuyasha I will ask ye to leave me with Kagome. I shall do my best to heal your mate." Kaede told him while checking Kagome's breathing.

Kagome hadn't been breathing properly and she still felt limb. While running to find the priestess Inuyasha had heard her heart beating once again and thanked God for saving the woman he loved.

Inuyasha glimpsed at Kagome once again before getting out of the cave with Shippo trailing behind him.

"Do you think Kagome will be alright Inuyasha?" Shippo ask his "Otou-san."

Inuyasha sat down on the cold ground and looked up at the shining moon. It was a gorgeous night he couldn't deny that, but with Kagome ill it seemed like a gray haunting night.

He looked back at Shippo. "I don't know."

Shippo sat beside Inuyasha and shivered at the cold ground beneath him. Inuyasha picked Shippo up and put him on his lap. Shippo's eyes widened in surprise. He knew Inuyasha was scared for Kagome so no questions were asked. "Don't worry Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked back down at the Kitsune in his lap. He quirked up an eyebrow.

"Kagome's a fighter…" Shippo looked up at Inuyasha. "She'll live…she loves us too much to give up."

A small smile came to his face. The smile was so small it was hard to believe that he was smiling at all but Shippo saw it. "I hope your right."

Kaede came out of the cave and saw Shippo and Inuyasha talking. Normally. It was rare sight but it warmed her old heart. Inuyasha might act cold towards Shippo most times but inside he loved the Kitsune.

Inuyasha heard footsteps and turned to see Kaede standing at the cave entrance. He stood up quickly dropping Shippo to the ground and ran towards Kaede. He arrived in front of the priestess faster than normal. "How is she?" He asked her. His nerves were flying everywhere.

"Don't ye worry. Kagome shall be fine." She told him.

Inuyasha sighed and walked to go in the cave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look back at the old woman.

"Kagome needs her rest. Ye may go in but ye shall not wake her." She told him sternly. "If anything else seems different ye come get me."

He nodded quickly and went into the hut. Kagome was on the ground, he breathing even he knew she was asleep. He crouched down beside her and took her hand into his. He brushed her bangs from her face and touched her forehead. It was at a normal temperature again. "Kagome…I'm glad your better. I don't know what I would've done if you had left me."

Her eyes fluttered open at the voice that was swimming in the dark. "Inuyasha…"

He looked at her and a small smile plastered on his face. "Kagome…" He ran a hand in her hair. "Your alright." He dipped his head low to brush his lips against hers. Once again her lips were warm and not cold like he felt them when he was so sure she was dead.

Maybe she was, but yet again…

Kagome moaned at the feel of his lips on hers. Inuyasha pulled away and brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "I was scared Kagome…"

She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"I didn't want to loose you." He told her pressing another kiss to her lips.

Kagome closed her eyes and let his lips nibbled hers. She was too tired to move, to talk. She had felt dead, a thick blanket of darkness had surrounded her. She had heard her name being called out but it became fainter and fainter. She had felt so far away from the world, her friends, her mate. She didn't want the darkness to wrap itself around her so she had thought of reasons to get out of there. Until she saw the darkness leave her. It had left her alone and she had felt so safe.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and saw her sleeping. "Sleep well Kagome. I love you."

He stood up and left the cave. He came out and saw a fire burning and Shippo and Kaede sitting in front of it with Kilala sitting on Shippo's lap. He walked towards them and sat down near the blazing fire. Warm heat surrounded him warming him up.

Kaede looked up at Inuyasha. "How is Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned his gaze from the fire to Kaede. "She's alright. Domo Arigato gozaimasu Kaede."

Kaede smiled. "Tomorrow we shall be looking for Sango-san. Hopefully she isn't hurt."

Inuyasha looked back at the fire. "Hai. Tomorrow we have to find her. But she's a strong Demon hunter. She'll be fine. She's only been gone for three nights."

Kaede looked back at the cave. "Ye love Kagome dearly Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced at Kaede. It didn't sound much like a question but more of a statement. "Hai. I do Kaede-sama."

"It showed when ye brought her to me. Do ye love Kagome more than my sister?"

The question lingered in the air. He had never thought of that. The question felt as if it had hit the center of his heart and clenched it. But in his heart he knew whom he loved the most. Kagome. He had asked her to be his mate. He made love to her and not Kikyo. Kikyo might have had loved him but she wanted him to become human for her. Kagome never asked him, never suggested it. Never.

"I love Kagome more than anyone in this whole world. More than I have ever loved Kikyo." He told her after the long acquired silence.

Kaede nodded and looked towards Shippo who was sound asleep. "I saw how ye were with Shippo earlier. It was very touching. Kagome would have been glad."

Inuyasha lied down on his side when sleep started to take over his body also. "I know she would've been." With that said sleep took over his body.

Kaede smiled and went back into the cave to watch Kagome for the night.

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango finally breathed out.

* * *

Oh Miroku is back! Sorry it wasn't super long but I tried. I ran out of answers and I thought that the chapter could end here. Well I hope that it was good enough for you guys! Once again DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU for the reviews! They meant the world to me!

Ja matta!

Kat!


	21. Shrouded Tears

Chapter 21: Shrouded Tears

Thank you soo much for the reviews that I got they seriously mean a lot. I know I write this every time that I write a chapter but it's just to prove how much I love my reviews. I also might be starting a new Fanfic but it's a Witch Hunter Robin one because the show is ending and I want to make up my own ending since they don't have a real one! Damn Producers! Oh well…I still love Inuyasha!

* * *

A shiver crept up Sango's spin when she saw HIS face. She never wanted to see him again. Never. It was that simple. But to never see HIM again was to never see any of her friends and that she couldn't bear.

"What are YOU doing here?" She spat out coldly.

Miroku approached her silently trying not to scare her away. He knew nothing between them could ever happen again. He knew that trying to make things up would only make things worse then they are.

Sango backed up not wanting him any closer. "I told you I never wanted to see YOU again! Leave me alone! Can't you see you've caused me enough pain?" She cried out. She felt her tears wetting her face.

"I only came here to tell you that Kagome has been very sick." He told her calmly. "That is all I wanted to tell you."

Miroku turned around and breathed in cold fresh air to cleanse his lungs. When he saw her his lungs clenched up making it difficult for him to breath.

"Miroku!" Sango silently pleaded out.

He turned his head slightly and saw her from the corner of his eye. She looked so sad waiting there. Her tears were still flowing out of her brown eyes and onto the ground.

"Yes." He whispered.

Sango looked up at him tears blurring out her vision. "Bring me to Kagome."

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the cave and noticed Kaede asleep; her old back against the rough wall of rocks. He silently walked up to Kagome's sleeping form. He sat down on the cold ground shivers running up into his body. He didn't want to leave Kagome's side, not ever and yet when Kaede told him to leave the cave for Kagome to rest he listened.

Running a hand through her hair he sighed contentedly knowing the woman he loved, his mate, was feeling a little more at ease. Her skin had returned to the normal peachy color and her eyes weren't glazed over by far memories. He remembered the day when both there lives changed, finding out about their true feelings. The day they locked eyes for the first time, it was like a connection was made just by that stare just by that look that will forever haunt him.

As he looked down at her angelic face her auburn eyes fluttered open to be met with his golden pools. The same moment recaptured itself like the day when their eyes locked themselves together.

"Inu- yasha." She slowly breathed out his name.

The corner of his lips turned upwards causing her to smile back. How he loved this woman with all his might. Never would he let harm come to her. Kouga may come back for her but she was his to keep. He pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Kagome, feeling better?" He asked her slowly to see if she would be able to catch on.

Her nod was fast practically hard to see. He knew she was getting better by her warm sweet sent that was radiating off her body. That scent that was sent to him two years ago. The scent that drove him insane when he made love to her. How he wanted to hold her in his arms forever. He was able to he knew that much, but now she was still suffering. Sango had left with no sign of coming back and she was still healing from her sickness.

She looked at him in awe. The sun had just begun to rise behind him making the silver strands of his hair shine about him making him look like a God. But he was, he IS a God. Inuyasha was all hers to keep. Not Kikyo's not anyone else's just hers. As she looked up into his eyes a shadow overcame the cold rocky ground.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Sango standing there with…Miroku!

"Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Sango whispered out.

Sango's voice was still shaky from all the crying Miroku had caused her. Her face was still streamed in red, her eyes puffy and blood red. Kagome felt for her friend. How many times had she cried over Inuyasha? The pain still seemed fresh in her memory and now seeing her friend cry over someone she loved was bringing painful memories back into her mind.

Sango saw Kagome and rushed towards her friend pushing Inuyasha aside to have more access. She knelt down by her side and held her hand. Sango's hands were wet and cold. The way her hands when she cried over Inuyasha. She wanted to ease Sango's pain…to make it all better. But it was something that she had never offered herself. Some solace to keep herself from breaking apart every time she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo holding each other close.

But now she was able to fight with her friend. To fix all the thoughts that were jumbling inside her heart and mind. Kagome had been able to run home and cry on her mom's shoulder every time she was in pain but Sango couldn't. Sango had no place to go, no family to go back to. If Kagome were in Sango's position she would have died from crying so much over her lost family.

"Kagome! How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Sango asked her friend. She sounded like she had to think of something else other than Miroku. Now was the right time to do so.

Kagome squeezed Sango's hand in comfort. "Yes. Knowing that you're alright."

Sorrow held themselves in Sango's eyes. Pain, also, reflected in them. Did Kagome ever look that way when she cried over Inuyasha? The thought lingered in her mind. She had to comfort her friend. It cut her deeply to see her like this.

"Inuyasha. Mind if I talk to Sango alone for a while?" She said hoarsely.

Inuyasha didn't feel like leaving Kagome just yet since she had just woken up from her deep slumber. Yet he knew how she felt about talking to Sango about private matters concerning Miroku.

"Yes." He moved to her side and kissed her soundly on the lips. "If you need me just tell Sango and she'll come get me."

Kagome's eyes glittered with love for her Hanyou.

Sango noticed the stare and her heart felt like it was breaking even more. Her lungs felt like they were squeezing around her making it harder to breath. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Miroku looking at Kagome and Inuyasha. She turned her gaze back to her friend and forced a smile upon her face.

Inuyasha stood up and left the hut without any more words. Miroku followed him back into the light of the morning sun.

"I'm sorry Sango…" Kagome whispered out. "Are you feeling better?"

Sango's eyes searched Kagome's. A forced sigh flowed out of her. "I don't think I ever will Kagome. I thought that- that me and Miroku would…" Tears started flowing out of her eyes and onto Kagome's sleeping bag.

Forcing herself up Kagome took Sango into her arms. "Shh…I know exactly how you feel Sango. I know the pain your going through. All of it."

Sango buried her head into Kagome's shirt and wept some more. The warm tears seeping into Kagome's shirt. "It hurts so much!"

"Lady Sango is that ye?"

Sango looked up and saw Kaede walking towards them. She wiped her tears with her knuckles and nodded briefly. The old woman always knew how to make things better, how to heal one's heart.

Sango stood up backing away from Kagome's embrace and walked closer to the old Priestess. "Lady Kaede. How is Kagome feeling?"

Kaede looked at Kagome and back to Sango. "I must say she is feeling as good as new. But ye seem in terrible pain."

A new set of tears formed in Sango's eyes. She walked closer to Kaede and wrapped her tired arms around the old woman. "Oh Kaede please help me…I'm so tired of crying. I'm just tired of everything."

Kagome stood up and walked over to Sango and Kaede. She put a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder. "I will leave you two to talk alright. I need some fresh air anyways."

Sango looked back at Kagome. "Thank you."

Kagome shook her head and gave her a warm smile. "Don't mention it."

Kagome pulled away from Sango and headed towards the sunlight. _Poor Sango…I hope that she will feel better soon._

As Kagome came out of the cave it felt like a thousand light bulbs were on making her blind. Squinting from the heavy sunlight forcing themselves into her eyes she traced out Inuyasha. After a while she opened her eyes fully and noticed Inuyasha talking to a sad looking Miroku. She walked over to them and plopped down beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "Are you feeling better?"

Kagome looked up and his bright face. She had never imagined that they would ever become mates. That long faraway dream had come true with only 5 tiny letters that changed her life forever. "Will you be my mate?" Those 5 words that she will hold onto for the rest of her life. Yes she is too young to be married in her time but in this time there were not rules or laws to be followed her heart was able to do whatever it pleased.

"I'm feeling much better." She told him with a smile.

Inuyasha snaked an arm around her shoulder in comfort. "I'm glad."

Kagome looked at Miroku and noticed tears brewing in his eyes. Yes he should feel bad, no horrible, for what he did to Sango. Yet she felt for the Monk. She knew how much they loved each other and yet one fatal thing can change one's feelings about the other. Kagome prayed that and incident such as this would ever happen to hers and Inuyasha's relationship. But now if she thinks about it, without Kikyo indeed they were finally together and very happy. She had always thought that it was Kikyo who was separating the two of them from being together and now he statement was true.

Inuyasha may have had been in love with Kikyo but he had chosen her to be his mate. A question came to her mind, Had Inuyasha ever asked Kikyo to be his mate? Did she reject him because he was a half demon and that's why she wanted him to become human so that they could finally be together?

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw him staring at her. She widened her eyes in surprise and relaxed automatically. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her hand in front of his face. "Oh nothing! Just me thinking stupid stuff. Ha ha ha." She forced herself to laugh.

By the look in his eyes she knew he wasn't convinced by he sarcasm. "Kagome…I know something's bothering you." He asked her once more.

Kagome looked down at the ground and back at him. "Can I tell you later?"

He looked at her once more and turned his attention back to Miroku who still looked sullen and dead. "Miroku stop crying yourself over Sango. She'll come back running into your arms like all women do when they're in love."

That statement hit a dark spot in her heart. So Kikyo was in love with Inuyasha after all. And Kagome had ALWAYS ran back into his arms whenever they got into a fight. Inuyasha was right about this statement.

"He's right Miroku." She told him trying to make him feel better.

Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at her. "Whenever I got mad at Inuyasha I always ran back into his arms. I couldn't let him go…" Kagome looked down at the ground. "And neither could Kikyo." She whispered more to herself than to Miroku.

Inuyasha still looked at her surprised by the last sentence she said. He looked back at Miroku and noticed that he was right after all. "Kagome." He told her looking down at her. "I need to talk to you."

His voice was stern and it scared her a little. Her stomach churned and squeezed tightly. She nodded and stood up. Inuyasha took her hand in his and walked off towards the thick forest.

After a couple of minutes of walking they stopped at a near by river. He let go of her soft warm hand and lifted her chin up so their gazes met. The whole time she wasn't able to look at him and he had taken note of that. Some was defiantly bothering her and he wanted answers.

"Kagome…I heard what you said when you spoke to Miroku." He told her softly.

Her eyes widened and she sighed. "I know you did."

Her eyes were full of…confusion? "Why did you say that?"

"Because its true Inuyasha! Kikyo always came back for you as I did! She loved you too." She turned away and looked at the glistening river. She didn't want to meet his startled eyes. "Inuyasha…"

He looked at her back. He wanted to see her soft loving face. Wanted to hold her in his arms. But he knew right now wasn't the time to do so. "Yes."

She turned back at looked into his eyes. Her face was stern. "Did you ever ask Kikyo to become your mate?"

* * *

And I shall leave it here. It was a pretty long chapter and I am really tired right now. I have been writing all day and now I am beat. Hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update soon. I think that I updated pretty fast to my liking. Well n e ways r&r please!

Ja matta

Kat!


	22. Deep words pt 1

Chapter 22: Deep words pt.1

Ok now…I just finished doing Chapter 21 two days ago and now I'm already doing Chapter 22…wow I'm quick. Well DOMO ARIGATO for all the reviews I got! I was sooo happy even if it was six but I still love them all… Thank you PPLZ! Love ya all!

* * *

The air was so thick it felt like you were able to cute with a butter knife. Kagome stared at him…just wanting to know the answer. What should he tell her? Yes? No? Maybe? He already knew the answer but it wouldn't come out of him. It wanted to eat his soul as he stared at his mate.

"Kagome…" He started.

Kagome walked closer to him. What was taking him so long to answer? Did he really ask Kikyo to become his mate? Was that why he was taking so long…he didn't want to hurt her like he was right now?

"Inuyasha…please…" Tears were stinging her eyes, turning her vision blurry. She felt caught up…she didn't know in what but she felt it. She wanted to escape this…her heart felt heavy even if the answer didn't come out…yet.

Inuyasha sighed. A sigh from deep within his heart. "Kagome…I-I just-"

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to force out of him. She looked at the ground and tears fell out of her auburn eyes. This was hurting too much. She looked back at him with weary eyes. "You did ask her didn't you?"

He looked away, not wanting to see her face…her quivering lip. "Hai…"

How much it hurted. Her heart was squeezing around her body…choking the life out of her. He breath caught in her throat, she couldn't breathe…wasn't able too, not wanting too. She just wanted to die. Wanted to leave this world…to leave him.

"IITAI!" Kagome yelled and ran from the sight.

Inuyasha looked to where she was and found her,

Gone.

His own eyes started to blurry his vision. He felt something hot and wet fall to his cheek. He brushed it away with his hand and soon found out he was crying. He lost her…lost Kagome. No he just…couldn't bear the thought of that. No he wouldn't let her go like he did with…No! It's all HER fault! Damn that Kikyo…Damn that dead Bitch. She had caused Miroku and Sango the same pain that was happening between himself and Kagome.

"Ka-Kagome…" He sniffed out between choking sobs. He looked back up his eyes haunting. "I won't let you go."

He ran towards he scent. Her scent that was now mixed with Cherry Blossoms and wet salty tears. He felt her pain in his heart…he wanted to ease that pain. He would have to explain to her…Him and Kikyo were never mates though. He had to tell her that Kikyo did in fact fall in love with someone else. The same way he had fallen in love with someone else,

Kagome.

He ran faster and faster until he say her green skirt flying behind her…swaying. He heard her choking and she fell strait on her hands and knees.

He ran strait in front of her, bent down until he was on his knees and grabbed her shoulders. "K-Kagome" He whispered through his own tears.

Her face jolted up to his and she cried even more. She brought up and hands to her eye level and saw them bleeding. "This…this!" She showed him her hands. She then pressed them to her heart. "I'm in soo much pain…"

He quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He felt her try to escape him. He couldn't let her go. He wouldn't do the same mistake as Miroku. No he loved her too much.

Kagome started punching his chest. She didn't want the arms that had held Kikyo in a loving embrace. She needed to escape him. Escape…was the only way out.

After a while he felt Kagome slow down her beatings against his chest. She then gave in and rested her forehead against his chest. She was so tired. "Kagome…please let me explain…"

"Was is there to explain Inuyasha?" She had finally stopped crying but her chokes were still there. She looked up at him and noticed his tear stained face. "You-you were…"

He nodded briefly and chuckled. "I'm as hurt as you are…I'm hurting for ever hurting you…my Kagome. I never meant to tell you…but I guess all secrets come out…"

She rested her head on his shoulder and let him rock her back and forth, cooing her in the process. She felt tired and weak and the only person that was ever able to comfort her had also broken her…and yet here he was comforting her.

"I'm not with Kikyo, Kagome." His voice sounded rough.

She looked up and him not understanding what he was saying. Everything he said had came out clearly but yet his words seemed blurry to her, foreign.

He looked down at her and gave her a weak smile. "I'm with you…"

Her heart felt heavy, it was like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and it wouldn't remove itself. She knew he had loved Kikyo but he had mated with her…he made love to her…NOT Kikyo. That woman had caused everyone so much pain…she had hurt Sango and Miroku…breaking up their relationship. She knew Sango and Miroku still loved each other deeply but yet were now too scared to admit it.

"But yet…you still asked Kikyo to-to b-be your m-mate." She choked out. She found it hard to be talking about this, so hard.

Inuyasha hugged her tighter. "Even if you don't want to be with me Kagome." He sighed at the thought. "I will always love you…always."

He heard muffled sobs and looked down at Kagome who was crying in his haori. "Inu-yasha…" He muffled out. She looked up at him through her tears. "Do you mean that?"

He closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent. He re-opened them and looked down at her. He took his finger and tucked it under her chin and lifted her chin up so that she could look at him better. He slowly leaned closer to her until her lips were slightly touching his. "I love you…" He breathed out and kissed her fully.

Kagome quickly snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She just wanted to be with him…for him to hold her and love her. His tongue taster her lips until she let hers meet his. Their tongues caressed each other's…exploring each other's mouths. This was by far the best kiss she had ever received.

Inuyasha gently pulled away and looked down at her lips to find them swollen by his kisses. He loved her so much…never wanting to let her go. Slowly he stood up, taking her bloody hands into his and lifting her up.

He looked at her hands and brought them up to his face. He licked away he blood on one hand and went to the other.

Kagome looked at him in awe. He was beautiful to her eyes. He looked back up at her and smiled…that smile that just made her knees feel weak, which made her melt into his arms.

"Come on now…"He said grabbing a hold to her hand. "Now its Sango's and Miroku's turn to deal with their problems."

Kagome nodded and followed. He had told her that he loved her…that he always would, but she realized she never told him. "Inuyasha?"

He turned around and looked at her.

"I love you too." She smiled.

He nodded swiftly. "I know Kagome…I know."

* * *

For some people that don't know Iitai means "No" in Japanese. There's Iie that means "No" also but Iitai is when your in pain.

* * *

Ya I know that its short but I really wanted to add this part because the next chapter is about Sango and Miroku's little love problem…I hope that this was good enough for you guys! Well R&R is always welcome…I'll also try and update soon cause now I am going to start my WHR fanfic. (For some people who doesn't know what that stands for its Witch Hunter Robin.) I will let you guys know when that's going to be coming out!

Ja Matta!

Kat!


	23. Deep words pt 2

Chapter 23: Deep words part 2

Disclaimer: I know it's been a long time since I updated and I am very sorry! Thank you so much for the reviews they were great as always! And Inuyasha doesn't belong to me unfortunately but maybe one day I will have him.

Miroku looked up at the woman he loved most in the world. Her head was hung low as she looked at the blazing fire. Did she still love him? He just wanted to know that one question that made his heart feel heavy. He noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha had been gone for a while and he was getting worried but Sango was too important right now for him to worry about Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Are ye feeling alright child?" Kaede asked Sango. She had put one of Kagome's thick blankets over her shoulders. She rubbed her old hand on her back in a circular motion.

Sango looked up with red bulgy eyes. The outlines of her eyes were bruised and red from her crying. She simply nodded and returned to gaze at the fire heap.

Miroku swiftly stood up and bowed gently. Kaede's gaze looked up and saw Miroku picking up Shippo in his arms. "Where are ye going?"

He turned around and met Sango's brown eyes. They held such sadness it pained him deeply. He couldn't turn away but had no choice. He ripped his eyes away from hers and looked at Kaede. "I'm heading to bed. I bid you both good night."

Kaede watched his shadow leave and looked back at Sango. "Child your heart still bleeds from the pain Miroku has inflicted upon ye. Yet ye remain silent as a stone but ye weep inside your body. How do ye manage?"

She shrugged blankly. Nothing can take her mind off the monk. He had entered her heart and now he just wouldn't leave her soul. He was staying inside her, eating her soul, and she couldn't handle the pain much longer. "I don't know." She whispered, "I'm not sure I will manage to be around him, it just…" She turned to Kaede; her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "Hurts too much for me to bear." Her tears finally shed once again.

Kaede wrapped her arms around Sango. The poor child. She remembered how Kikyo was when she found out her love didn't return her feelings. She had cried and cried until she wasn't able to breath any more. The vague memory of Kikyo telling her that she wanted to leave this world since she couldn't be with her loved one.

Sango rested her head on Kaede's shoulder. The old woman always made things better. She knew how to comfort people in their worst moments. She was grateful for this warmth, attention and comfort. It made her feel a little lighter and brought her solace.

* * *

Kaede, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala were all asleep. Sango was the only one remaining and would remain until sleep over took her body. She walked around in the cave until she gave up on sleep; it just wouldn't return and it angered her. She came to a stop and looked down at the sleeping body in front of her, Miroku. He had ripped her heart apart and yet she wanted him to tell her that he still loved her deeply and never wanted to let her go.

Sango kneeled down and stared at him blankly. _I know this is wrong of me…but if I don't do it now the pain will still be fresh in my mind. _Sango leaned lower until her lips met his. Tears were leaking out of her eyes and falling onto his skin. _No! NO! _Her brain screamed out at her. She pressed her lips harder to his; she felt the warmth of them. Suddenly she felt hands holding her back and caressing her cheek. She pulled back so fast that she fell on her bottom. She stood up and backed away. "M-Miroku…I didn't…I didn't know that…"

He stood up quickly and rushed towards her. He ushered her, grabbed her arm and went outside. Sango yanked her arm out of his grasp. "What do you want Miroku?"

He looked up at the sky and the moon was at its highest peak. It radiated in a silver color and white color shining around them. "Why did you kiss me?"

Sango blushed furiously. She hadn't meant for it to go that far but she wasn't able to resist. His lips were as soft as velvet. She was still in love with him. She knew it deep deep inside her bleeding heart. "I didn't mean to." She whispered. The ground suddenly seemed to fascinate her.

He looked back at her with a gentle smile. A sincere smile. "I don't believe you."

She looked up and saw the glimmer in his eyes. He still loved her; she knew it. But yet she had to know the answer; it was like you knew the answer but yet you had to find out from the persons mouth. "Miroku…"

Miroku walked up to her and put an arm on her shoulder. "Yes…"

She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. "Do you still…" She looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers.

He took his other hand and slipped it under her chin. He lifted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes. "Sango…I do still love you."

She wasn't shocked but yet she was. She hadn't expected him to love her back but she knew that he still. "Do you really?"

He leaned down and kissed away her wet, hot tears. "I always did. I never stopped…never did."

She put her hand behind his head and caressed his dark hair. "I'm worried about Kagome and Inuyasha."

He pulled her closer to his body, he hadn't felt her pressed her body to his in a long time and now she actually let him touch her. She was still in pain and he could feel it in the way that she reacted at his touch but she didn't pull back. "Do you still love me Sango?"

She froze at his deep words. She couldn't tell him, but she had kissed him. She had felt like she needed him the most. She couldn't go back to him though; he had hurt her too much. Right now she was too worried about Kagome and Inuyasha to answer his question. What was taking them so long? She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She hated this man she told herself._ What a big fat lie I know but I can't tell him…I just…can't._ "I…still love you." _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! _

* * *

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she kissed his lips lavishly.

Inuyasha kissed her deeply, his tongue tasting the inside of her mouth. She tasted heavenly; he wanted to kiss her forever. They were lying near a lake loving each other just like every other couple. "I love you too…» he murmured against her lips.

After a little tongue battle they parted for a breath of air. "Inu-yasha…" Kagome breathed. She caressed his cheek softly. "Nothing…can ever separate us. Nothing."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "No nothing ever will. Not even Kouga."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that dog boy!" A voice growled.

Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at each other in shock. They both looked at Kouga who had an evil gleam shimmering in his eyes. "Well I guess you two have finally mated now, am I right dog boy?"

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed hold of Kagome's hand. He turned towards Kouga and growled deeply. "Me and Kagome are mated."

Kagome pulled down her collar and showed him the bite mark. "I'm sorry Kouga…but I can't be your-"

"Yes you can be Kagome! Tell her Inuyasha." Kouga told her. He turned to Inuyasha to give him his cue.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and grabbed both of her hands. "Inuyasha? I don't understand."

"We have to fight to the death for you. If I win then you stay with me, if I loose then your Kouga's."

"No! No, I won't let anyone fight over me!" She yelled out. She couldn't bear the thought of Inuyasha dead. Nor could she bear the thought of Kouga being dead because of her. This was just too much to take.

"Wield out your sword Inuyasha and prepare to fight." Kouga commanded him.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a sad smile. "Inuyasha…"

He looked back at her with a smile. "Don't worry. I won't loose." He planted a kiss on her lips and looked back at Kouga. "You'll be sorry."

Kouga laughed. Kagome was finally going to be his mate. Finally. He separated his legs, the right one forward and the left one backward. "Get ready…" He growled.

Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga. "I'm ready."

**

* * *

OK that's it for now. I know its not much but hey what can you say? Miroku and Sango are still not fully well but they're getting there. Their might also be a shocking surprise in the other chapter I'm not sure if I should add it yet. Any ways, R&R.****Ja Matta**

**Kat.**


	24. A Long Await

Chapter 24 : A Long Await

**Disclaimer : OMG OMG OMG ! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOOOOOO LONG! I hope that I can make it up with this new chapter! I love you all for sending me all of your WONDERFUL reviews!**

* * *

Inuyasha braced himself for the new impact of the fight Kouga was about to bring on.

Kouga bared his fangs and rushed Inuyasha with all his might and will to finally get the one woman he longed for, Kagome. He clawed Inuyasha strait in the chest his claws ripping through Inuyasha's haori. He grinned as he saw Inuyasha jerk back by the impact.

Inuyasha felt his flesh burn by the sensation of Kouga's claws ripping through his haori and skin. He couldn't let Kagome be taken away from him. His mate.

Inuyasha looked down at his chest and saw blood slowly drip down his torso. His Haori was ripped apart. Shredded on the ground.

He turned his head and looked at Kagome from the corner of his golden eye. She stared at him longingly.

He looked back at Kouga and grinned sheepishly. "If it's a fight that you want. Then I'll give you a fight."

Kouga flexed his claws tenaciously at Inuyasha. "Don't mind if I do."

Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga swiftly in his hands and rushed towards his foe. His energy lifted from him and seeped into his Tetsusaiga. He wouldn't let anyone touch Kagome. Especially not someone as low as Kouga.

The Tetsusaiga started pulsing swiftly as it fed off Inuyasha's energy. It started to glow a bright blue. An immense power flew off Tetsusaiga and hit Kouga strait in his chest.

Kagome cringed at she heard bones cracking and breaking. She heard Kouga's painful scream as the power ripped through him and broke the bones that were standing in the powers way. She looked up and saw Kouga on the ground heaving and blood covering his chest.

Kouga never felt anything as painful as this. He had felt his bones splinter away beneath his flesh and his ligaments ripping through from the powerful blow. He clenched his chest and felt the air around him hard to breath. He took shallow deep breaths but his lungs wouldn't allow it.

"Kouga! Kouga!" Two very similar voices yelled.

Kouga turned his head, even though the pain was excruciating, to his side. Kagome and Inuyasha followed suite.

Ginta and Hakkaku ran up to their master who was gushing red blood on the ground. "Master Kouga!"

They both crouched down and looked at their master. Ginta examined the hole in Kouga's chest. "We've got to bring him back to the cave before its too late Hakkaku."

Hakkaku looked at Ginta and stood up to look at Inuyasha who was standing there with Tetsusaiga clutched in his hand. "How could you do this to our master?"

He didn't say any thing. There were no words for what happened. He didn't even know him self. All he knew was that Kagome was rightfully his no matter what the cause.

Without waiting for a reply Hakkaku bent down and picked up Kouga's legs while Ginta picked up his chest. "Kouga will get his revenge if it's the last thing he does."

With those words they both fled into the dark cover of night.

* * *

Kanna stared at her sister Kagura, who was staring at Matsuho who was working on a body transformation. 

"When will it be ready Matsuho?" Kagura asked the Dark Priestess.

Matsuho was a young woman in her late 20's. Her dark black hair covered her shoulders and fell forward. Her eyes were the darkest blue Kagura had ever seen on a woman. Her skin seem flawless and soft to the touch. Her lips were a bright pink and full. She was a slim woman who looked as if she didn't weigh anything.

A bright dark light flew out of Matsuho's hand. The light was like glue; it stuck an arm to a socket. "It shall be ready soon Kagura. Stop being impatient and let me do my work or I shall stop right here."

Kagura stood up and faced the priestess. "As you wish." She slowly walked out of the room.

Kagura stood at the edge of the glistening water. The moon reflected off the water making the waves seem as if they were alive and vibrant. She inhaled the salt water to cleanse off all the stress she was going through. She needed time to be free, until the moment of truth arrived yet again.

Free.

She won't be free any more. She will be captured and restrained again. She will be locked down like an animal that wasn't allowed to go outside. She will not be able to fly away like the birds in the sky that flew out before winter arrives. She won't be free anymore.

No more.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running towards him. 

Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath and turned towards his running mate. He opened his arms to catch his mate. He caught her and twirled her around, safe in his arms. He put her down and kissed her deeply. Her scent filled his senses; his mind became hazy and dizzy from her wonderful scent. Who wasn't able to be happy around her? She was happiness altogether.

She broke the kiss and gave a hearty laugh. "Oh Inuyasha." She hugged him hard and close to her heart. "I'm so glad that this is over and that your safe."

She suddenly stopped laughing and looked down. She saw his skin ripped and crimson blood dripping out of his wound. "Oh my gosh Inuyasha!"

He looked down and back up at Kagome. "Its nothing."

She looked back at him her eyes wide in shock. "Nothing! Inuyasha your cut open! You can't say that it's nothing!"

He let go of her and grabbed her hands. "I'll be fine. I just want to celebrate our staying together."

Kagome shook her head at his thought. "We can celebrate that later. Right now we got to get back to camp so that Kaede can stitch you up."

Inuyasha shivered at the thought of being stitched up. "I hate those needle things."

Kagome laughed, last time Inuyasha got stitched up he had a spaz attack and ran around until Miroku and Sango tied him up to a tree and stitched his arm. "Well you have no choice unless you want to bleed to death, then we won't be able to celebrate." She pouted cutely.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. "Someone's in the mood for celebration am I right?"

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him. "Nah uh. I'm just um… I dunno..."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Alright then. Let's go back to camp." He draped an arm around her shoulder and they both walked away.

* * *

"OUCH!" Inuyasha cried out. 

"Oh stop it Inuyasha. Ye are crying like a young bairn. Ye have suffered much more than this." Kaede told him while she inserted the needle into his flesh.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango all stood behind Kaede and stared at Inuyasha who was in fact acting like a baby.

Kagome couldn't help but glimpse at Sango who was acting all shy. When Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to the camp Sango and Miroku were talking like humans. She was glad that they had made up but something was still out of place. They were talking all right but it seemed like they were hiding a secret. A big secret.

"There ye go now." Kaede finally told Inuyasha.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and saw his relieved face. She crawled towards him and gave him a sheepish smile. "See it wasn't THAT bad."

He turned and glared at her. " 'See it wasn't THAT bad'." He mimicked her. "I still don't have my haori and I am freezing!"

Sango smiled and looked at Miroku. "Miroku…" She whispered.

He turned his head towards her, his purple eyes heating her body up. "Yes."

"Can you get something to warm up Inuyasha for the night?" She asked him silently.

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at the couple, eyes wide. Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome and whispered in her ear. "Since when are they talking?"

She looked at Inuyasha and smiled gracefully. "I'm not sure, but I'm glad that they're both not sulking any more."

"Ya, your right. It was getting on my nerves."

Kagome shook her head. "Your unbelievable."

Inuyasha took Kagome and put her into his lap. "I know."

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the lips. She leaned her head on his shoulder, trying not to touch the stitched up wound. She started playing with his hair. "Hmm…Inuyasha?"

He looked down at her. "Yes."

"I have to go back home tomorrow." She told him dreamily.

He raked his fingers in her black curtained hair. "Why?"

"Because I have to go shopping for my prom-" Kagome suddenly straitened up.

Inuyasha gripped her tighter. "What is it!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a wide smile. "Inuyasha…"

"What!"

She jumped off Inuyasha and squealed. "You can come to my prom!"

"What's that?" He asked her, looking up.

She crouched down in front and took his hands into hers. "Its when my grade dress up and go somewhere and we dance and have fun."

He looked confused, very confused. "I don't get it."

"Oh just agree! Please!" She begged. She really wanted to go to the prom with Inuyasha.

He sighed and nodded his head. "Alright. If it makes you happy."

"Eek!" Kagome squealed in delight. "Trust me you won't regret this!"

Inuyasha stood up and gave a deep sigh. "I have a feeling that I won't" he grumbled.

Kagome laughed and hugged him tightly. "You won't!" She let go of him and skipped towards Sango and Miroku who were talking to Kaede. "Sango, Miroku!"

They both turned towards Kagome. "Yes Kagome." Sango replied.

"Do you want to go to the prom with me? You and Miroku?" She asked them in joy. She couldn't help the feeling that was going through her. She was so happy that she was going to the prom with Inuyasha and hopefully with her two best friends.

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other trying to find out what a prom was.

Kagome giggled at them. She knew they didn't know what the prom was so she explained. "The prom is when people dress up pretty and go somewhere fancy and dance and have fun!"

Sango and Miroku both looked at Inuyasha who was behind Kagome. He was nodding at them. They both looked at Kagome. "Sure!" They said in union.

"EEK!" Kagome squealed. "This is going to be soo fun! But we have to leave tomorrow so that you and me can go buy our prom dresses alright Sango?"

Sango nodded briefly. "Ok."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You and Miroku are going to come also because we have to get your tux's."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other. "What's a tux?"

Kagome giggled. _This is going to be fun! _"Its something that you wear."

**

* * *

Morning **

"So are you ready to go!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha who was still inside the hut.

They had made it back to the village by mid-afternoon. Kagome was excited as ever to go back home and get her prom dress.

Inuyasha came out of the hut with Kagome's big yellow bag. "Yes."

Kagome jumped up in the air with a delighted squeal. She ran towards Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. "Come on slow poke!"

Inuyasha mumbled unnecessary words under his breath. He wanted to go to the "prom" whatever that was but he didn't want to wear a tux, whatever that was. He felt the need to make Kagome happy and now he knew how much the prom meant to her. Since he had told her that he was going to go with her she had been very happy.

Kagome climbed on his back and Sango and Miroku went on Kilala. They arrived at the well in a flash.

Kagome was so excited. She had never been this happy, well she has when Inuyasha and her admitted their love and when she became his mate, but she was still very happy that he was going to come to her prom. She had dreamed of her prom since she was 7 and she had never expected to go with a Dog Demon that was her mate at the age of 16.

She loved him very much, and it was like she was married. She was young and everyone always said that it was impossible to love at a young age. But Kagome was able to prove them wrong. She loved Inuyasha with all her heart and soul; nothing would be able to separate them.

Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and skipped to the well. She turned to her friends excitedly. "Come on!" She giddied.

Sango and Miroku got off Kilala. Sango whispered words to her demon and Kilala flew away. "Alright then." Sango said walking towards them. "Let's go."

Kagome held Sango's hand while Inuyasha took a hold of Miroku's staff, which Miroku was holding. They all jumped in and the bright white light engulfed them.

"So…they are gone for now…" A voice laughed evilly. "I Naraku shall destroy the village and all they loved ones shall die! Inuyasha will finally pay…finally."

* * *

**Naraku is now back! I will tell you what happened with Naraku and why he came back. The story is going to be making a big turn and hopefully it will satisfy you. I'm sorry that I haven't updated my story in 48 days. Someone had sent me a review and she told me how many days since I had updated. Well I hope that this long chapter made you all happy. Anyways R&R**

**Ja Matta**

**Kat**


End file.
